Little One
by ginryuhoko
Summary: A mysterious woman appears in Fairy Tail. Who is she? Why Gajeel seems so close to her? Why that drives Levy mad? My first fanfiction! Please R&R [RogueXOC] [GajeelXLevy] Rated M for violence and lemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – X791

The doors of the Fairy Tail Guild swung open, a hooded person standing there, the cloak wave with the wind. Everybody was distracted: Natsu was fighting Gray, Erza was eating strawberry cake, Lucy was chatting with Levy and Mira by the bar, Gajeel was sulking in his corner, shooting a glare towards Natsu, Elfman was talking about manly things, Wendy was talking with Romeo and the Exceeds. Nobody noted the person.

The person past through the tables, and went directly to Gajeel's direction.

\- KUROGANE! – the person shout (a woman's voice?)

Gajeel stop his tracks, he knew that voice, it was impossible, it couldn't be, and yet the smell was exactly as he remembered. Everybody went silent. The person grabbed Gajeel by the collar of his coat and dragged him out of the guild to the garden in the back.

Gajeel was shoved into a tree, metal cuffs appear, pining his arms above his head. The mighty Iron Dragon looked terrified! The guild members started to appear, not really trying to stop whatever was about to happen.

\- WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? – the woman screamed.

\- Please let me expl – she punched him in the stomach

\- SEVEN YEARS – punch – .YEARS – punch. punch. punch.

\- STOP! – Levy screamed.

The woman rise her arm again, her hand was cover in scales, she was aiming to Gajeel's face. Nobody moved. Suddenly Gildarts was holding her arm, stopping the punch mid-air. She gasped and turn, facing the S-Class mage… She started to shake, Gildarts to her hood, he knew that face, she was crying and sobbing, he pulled her into his chest. With a movement of her hands, Gajeel was on the floor, on his knees.

\- I'm sorry we left you – Gildarts said. Nobody could see who the woman was, hidden in Gildarts' chest and he didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. He looked relieved. Gajeel stood up and pet the woman in the head.

\- I need to talk to Gramps – she continued sobbing – I hope he can forgive me. She cover her head again, and nobody could see her face again. Gildarts and Gajeel follow her to Master Makarov's office. She knocked and waited.

\- Come in.

Inside the Office, she remove the hood again.

\- Katrina? – the Master looked shocked, he couldn't believe his eyes.

\- yes Master.

\- Take a sit my child. Tell me whare have you been these past seven years?

\- You remember the mission I took more than seven years ago Master?

\- You were undercover in a Dark Guild – Makarov answered.

\- Exactly, and for me to do my work properly, you erase my guild mark. Only the people from this room knew I was a part of Fairy Tail. When I was done with those idiots, I return to Magnolia. This was a year after Tenrou Island, I went to the building, it was empty. Then I went to your place – she pointed to Gildarts – it was empty… - she sighed – yours – poined to Gajeel – empty as well. I was scared.

She started to cry again, Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her and failing miserably.

\- A few weeks later, I found Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, and using his archive magic, he knew I was telling the truth about being a Fairy Tail mage, so he told me what happen. I was broken, Iran to my house in the woods and I stayed there for about a year and a half.

She took a deep breath; Gajeel could sense something more was upsetting her, so he prepared himself for the worst.

\- One day, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth appear in my woods. Long story short, now I am a full member of Sabertooth. – She took her cloak and show them the brand that she had, the Sabertooth mark, in grey, on the outside of her right tight.

Gajeel clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Makarov punched the desk.

\- But we are your family, we are nakama. You can come back to Fairy Tail now – Master said.

\- I can't, there is only two ways to leave Sabertooth, death or the humiliation of losing a battle, I'm too proud for both. And right now I have to more other reasons I can't leave. I will be ging now, Jiemma probably knows I'm here, I should get back.

\- At least let me introduce you to your family.

\- No, this is not the time for that. Bye Master.

She left, but Gajeel followed close, she had the cloak in her hand and now everybody could see her.

\- Kat, you don't need to go – Gajeel was practically begging.

Levy watched the scene with curiosity, who was this woman, she never saw Gajeel hugging anyone, except Lily (of course). But there he was, looking like a lost puppy with that strange woman in his arms.

She was a little taller than Levy, maybe a couple of inches, her hair was long, shining grey – scratch that – silver, tie up in a high pony tail, she had straight bangs that cover her forehead. Her eyes were crimson, like Gajeel's (who was now touching her chick affectionately). She was pail, she wore a long, dark grey vest, that was buttoned in her waist, the vest covered her mid tight (so nobody could see her guild mark). She had a black tank top and white shorts under the vest, which had a red belt.

She wore a red headband. But what amazed Levy, was how many studs the girl had, she had 5 on each forearm, 7 on each calf and could see 3 on her neck, and Levy assumed they would go down all the way down her spine, the woman also had two on her chin, exactly like Gajeel.

She had rings in all of her fingers, made from iron, steel or silver, Levy couldn't tell from the distance. A lot of bracelets made from black leather with lots of metal pieces jumble in her wrists.

The noise was annoying Levy beyond reasoning. Or maybe was how close the man she had a crush on, was to this beautiful and curvaceous woman. Levy begin to feel jealous, who the fuck was her. Gajeel was smiling at her, actually smiling! Not the usual smirk he would show everybody, a genuine smile, a happy smile. She wanted to punch that woman in the face!

**So this is my first fanfiction! This will be multi-chapter story, main pairings will be RogueXOC, GaLe (I'm a huge shipper). Love it? Hate it? Review loves, leave some feedback, so I know what I'm doing wrong or right!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Fairy Tail belongs to the genius Mashima sensei!**

**Ritocas503**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: _Italic – telepathy_

Meanwhile, between Gajeel and the mysterious woman a conversation without spoken words was being held.

_"__So Kat, your telepathy still works?" – _he asked in his mind.

_"__Of course it does!"_

_"__Good, now, you owe me a explanation! – _he screamed in her head

_"__I know, I know, but that is gonna be a long conversation to which I don't have time right now. Jiemma will punish me, once I get to Sabertooth."_

_"__Then don't go!" – _he begged_ – "Why you never listen to me?"_

_"__Calm down Gajeel, I will be back in two days, and then we talk ok?" – _with that he smile at her, she had so much to tell him, but she was scared.

_"__Ok then."_

_"__I need to ask you something though, if you don't get word from me in three days, can you please come find me in Sabertooth?_

_"__I will, three days."_

_"__Oh, by the way, who is the blunette that is glaring this way?" – _He lift his eyes and met Levy's gaze, she looked at her feet right away.

_"__Levy McGarden, why?"_

_"__I think she likes you."_

He blush profusely.

\- Stop talking bullshit! He said trying to smack her head, but she dodge.

_"__Kat?"_

_"__Ya?"_

_"__I missed you."_

_"__I missed you too baka."_

With that she hugged him, and he rested his head on top of hers and sniffed her hair, inhaling deeply.

"_Please don't tell anyone who I am for now. And don't forget, three days!"_

_"__Don't worry three days, and I'll drag your sorry ass back here."_

He kissed her forehead, she smiled, and left Fairy Tail.

-Back to Levy-

"Shit, they saw me staring" she thought, her face turning the colour of Erza's hair. The woman left, and Gajeel was walking towards her.

\- Who is she? – Levy blurted out, immediately regretting it.

Gajeel laughed, he laughed so hard she wanted to punch him too! So she clenched her fists in her lap and he stopped.

He look deep in her eyes, and took a deep breath.

\- I'm sorry Shrimp, I can't tell you yet, Master's orders.

She started to pout. "She looks so cute!" Gajeel mentally slapped himself "This is not the moment for that!" He lean closer and took her hands into his, and smirked.

\- Are you jealous Shorty? – Levy blushed. All of her blood was probably in her face!

\- Of course not! – "Should I be?" She took her hands out of his and stormed out of the guild hall.

Lily came flying, and smacked Gajeel with his tiny paw.

\- What did you do? Who is that woman?

\- Not here Lily, let's go home.

And with that both left the guild as well.

Levy sat under the tree, the same tree he has crucified her so many years ago. She had forgiven him, after all how many times did he save her life after that?!

She knew she was in love with him, she realised that back in Tenrou Island. That was why she wanted his attention. Now she was even more certain, seeing him with that strange woman was making a wave of jealousy run through her. It was eating her up.

Never in her life, she imagined Gajeel being sweet to someone! ARGH! She was so mad! Mad at the woman for being so gorgeous, mad at Gajeel for being adorable around said woman, and mostly to herself. Levy didn't want to face her feelings just yet, and now she was starting to think that she didn't have that much time to figure out what she was feeling before Gajeel fell into this woman's arms.

She punch the grass! Madness!

\- At Gajeel's-

\- So you're gonna tell me who is she? – Lily asked.

\- I can't Lily, she asked me to keep a secret for a little longer.

\- But Master knows her. – It wasn't a question. "Damn cat, too clever for his own good!"

\- Just trust me in this ok? – Gajeel asked.

\- I trust you with my life everyday idiot. But I can tell she is important to you.

\- The most important person in my life, at least till I find my mate. "Or claim her" – Gajeel had already found his mate, but didn't have the guts to claim her.

He stand up.

\- I have to talk to Master, I forgot to tell him something important.

With that he went back to Fairy Tail, he had to talk to Master, in the necessity of invading Sabertooth, with the seven years gap, his powers were a little rusty, and he couldn't risk her getting hurt because he was proud. This time he would ask for help.

**Read and Review my loves!**

**Your opinion is important to me!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Ritocas503**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katrina was on the train, fighting the motion sickness, she looked out the window and remembered the first time she met the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

**FLASHBACK**

She spent the whole day fishing in the lake, fishing help her relax, and not think about everything she had lost.  
It had been two years since Tenrou Island disappeared; every person she cared about was gone. They were gone. It hurt, her heart felt empty, her body went numb every time she remembered. She shook her head, trying get rid of the feeling of emptiness.

When she was climbing the hill to the clearing where her cottage was, an explosion send a cloud of smoke in the air.  
Katrina ran, but quickly realised the explosion wasn't in her woods, was in the town, down the hill. And she couldn't find the will to care about it. She went home and lit the fire, the fish would taste good after a few crispy flames.

She close the windows, but didn't lock the door, the people from the town knew better than to bother her. The fish was on the fireplace, and Kat was relaxing in her rocking chair, like an old lady. She had seen too much shit for someone with 17 years old. Suddenly she heard noise outside, it was to close, she didn't want to deal with town's people, before she could react, two shadows stormed into her home.

\- WHAT THE FUCK? – she screamed.  
Two teenage boys entered, and crashed into her floor. One blonde and another with dark hair.  
\- Please help us! He's bleeding! – the blonde begged.  
She could smell the blood, no way in hell she was going to let a boy die in her living room.

\- Bring him to the bed – she helped the blonde carrying the other one to her bed.  
The boy was unconscious, and for that she was glad. She ripped the boy shirt open, searching for the source of the blood: it was a nasty, deep cut just above his left hipbone. She didn't know why it was bleeding so much, the cut didn't go through any major artery. She sniff around the wound and shuddered, it was the smell of poison.

\- What did this?  
\- Poison blade – the blonde show her a cloth that reeked of poison.  
She knew what she had to do, was going to be ugly, and it would hurt the boy, but if she didn't do it, he would die.

\- Hold him still.  
She touched her index finger, and a needle came out; she reached her head and pulled a single string of hair and put it on the needle. She cleaned the cut and stitched it up, but that wasn't going to do anything for the poison, so she pierced his skin, around the cut, with her fangs, and started to suck the poison out and spitting on the ground.  
The boy twitched in pain, but she hold his hips down and kept going. Half an hour through the painful process and she couldn't smell the poison anymore.  
She wrapped his waist with a few bandages, to help the healing process and preventing the infection, and she placed a cold cloth in the boy's forehead. He dosed off to a deep sleep.

Then she turn to the blonde boy.  
-Are you okay? – he didn't look hurt, but she felt she had to check.  
\- Of course he is, you have any idea you're talking to? – a brown cat appeared at the bedroom, followed by a green one with a pink frog costume on.  
\- Lector, please shut up. She saved Rogue's life. – the cat immediately shut his mouth. The other one had tears covering its face.  
\- You can stay here – she told the blonde, and left the bedroom.

"Why the hell did I do that? Fuck! I hate people! Stupid boys!" She was screaming in her head.  
She was at the roof of her house, looking at the stars, when the green cat flew to her. So it wasn't a talking cat, it was a Exceed. It landed on her lap.

\- Thank you so much for saving Rogue's life! He is my best friend.  
\- You're welcome! – she tried to sound cheerful, but she know her voice was weird, it had been too long since she use it in a proper conversation – What's your name?  
\- Frosch! – Katrina could smell, it was a female Exceed.  
\- Nice to meet Frosch, I'm Kat.

The poor creature was still shaking. She was so cute.  
\- Are you cold? – Katrina asked.  
\- No, I am just really scared – Frosch admitted – Rogue never lost a fight.  
\- Losing a fight, it's not always a bad thing, it teaches you a lesson, it makes you stronger.  
\- Fro thinks so too.  
\- Do you like Frogs?  
\- I love Frogs! I wish I was a frog! – Frosch said sadly.

Katrina put her hands together, and allowed the magic to flow inside of her, when she open her hands, a little frog made of silver was there.  
\- Here Frosch, for you!  
The little Exceed's face lit up in happiness.  
\- Thank you so much! I'm gonna show it to Rogue! – and with that she flew inside the house.

The blonde boy appeared in the roof and sat beside her.  
\- Thank you – he whispered.  
\- Who are you guys?  
\- My name is Sting Eucliffe, he is Rogue Cheney. We are the Twins Dragons of Sabertoth.  
She was impressed, more dragon slayers? But she kept a emotionless face.  
\- Tell me what happen?  
\- We were sent to this town to take care of some bandits. We were doing fine, but the explosion distracted us, one of them had a poison blade and attacked Rogue. I was able to get rid of them but Rogue could barely walk. Our Exceeds flew us here.

She sniffed the air, the wind were sending the smoke in their direction. If he was a Dragon Slayer, she would be able to use her telepathy, which was a little rusty, but she gave it a try.  
_"She scares me. Who is she? She didn't even tell me her name. I'm scared. Ryos never lost a fight, I never lost a fight. I wish Weisslogia was here"  
_\- The name is Kat. You could just ask you know? I'm not that scary.  
\- What? – his eyes widened.  
\- Who is Weisslogia?  
\- My dragon… Wait… How do you know?  
She touched her temple, and calmly said:  
\- I can read your mind. I thought his name was Rogue, she pointed to inside the house.

\- His name is Ryos, but he likes Rogue best.  
That she could understand, her Mother and Master Makarov were the only people who call her by her name. She could relate.  
\- And what do you mean you can read my mind? Telepathy?  
\- Dragon telepathy. I'm a Dragon Slayer too.  
\- Really? Which element? – he looked genuinely curious.  
\- That's a story for another time.  
\- Come on! Tell me.  
\- I'm gonna check Rogue's wounds.

Few days later, Rogue had his health fully restored.

\- Thank you Kat – Rogue said emotionless. "_You saved my life, I can never repay you." _ Sting didn't tell him about the telepathy apparently.  
\- It's no problem, just be careful next time ok? Both of you!  
\- Don't worry – He gave her a little smile, that warmed her heart.

Frosch jumped to her arms.  
\- I'm gonna miss you Frosch! – she whispered.  
\- Fro thinks so too.  
\- Don't lose your frog!  
\- Fro won't!  
\- I hope we see you again sometime – Rogue said.  
They waved goodbye.  
\- STING! – she screamed, when he turned – It's silver!  
\- What?  
\- My element, it's silver!  
\- I'll fight you someday, and you'll show me!  
\- Fair enough, goodbye.

And that was it. She was alone again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She shift in her seat, and touch the little frog piece she had on one of her bracelets. She missed Frosch, and she missed Rogue. The train stopped, and out she was.  
She didn't expect anyone waiting for her at the train station, but Sting was there.  
\- You thought you could get away with it.  
\- Sting, stop. – she started to walk backwards, and prepared to run.  
\- Master Jiemma wants to see you – with that, he punched her in the stomach, and the air was sucked out of her lungs. Sting hit her in the head and she blacked out.

**For me Frosch is a girl!  
Please Read and Review, it means a lot! So love it? Hate it? Already figure it out who is she to Gajeel? Come on guys, give me some feedback =)**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Ritocas503**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**First of all, a huge thanks to the amazing hana2910! Without your support this would take much longer to be done!  
AN: This chapter is gonna be pretty violent, I apologise in advance loves.**

When Katrina woke up, her entire body was aching. She was tied up, handcuffs pinned her arms above her head, she pulled and pulled, they didn't budge. She tried to summon her magic, she couldn't.  
\- Stop that noise – Sting was smirking in the other side of the bars, that's right, she was in a cell, probably the basement of Sabertooth guild hall. – Those cuffs nullify your magic, and they are made of gold, so don't even try.

Fucking asshole, gold and platinum were the only metals she couldn't eat, they make her sick, and the idiot new that. He said the cuffs cut off her magic, all of it? No. She could hear the pleasure in Sting's mind. He loved put others in pain.  
\- You stained Sabertooth's name. – he stated – I'm gonna make pay for that Kat.  
\- I thought we were friends Sting.  
\- Someone who tries to disgrace our good name and wants to joined those fucking fairies is no friend of mine.  
\- I came back you idiot! I want to be here. – that was half true. She wanted to be near Rogue and Frosch, she didn't care about anything else.

\- And for that I give you credit, in fact, Master has a proposition for you. If you survive this, you can run back to your precious Fairy Tail.  
Katrina didn't dare to answer, she knew better than that. At least they didn't take off her clothes; they let her keep a little dignity. But Sting was clever, he took off all of her rings, and bracelets, he knew they were enchanted. She look down, they were all around the floor.  
"Three days, I have to survive for three days. Gajeel will save me. I need to trust him on that."  
\- Where is Rogue? – she asked. No way Rogue would agree to this.  
\- Funny thing, a mission came, requesting him, and him alone.  
\- If you hurt him, I will kill you Sting.  
\- I would never hurt Rogue, I just needed him as far away of here as possible, he took Frosch with him.  
And for that she thanked Mavis. If they were not in harm way, she would endure any kind of torture Sting had prepared for her.  
\- Fine, do whatever you want with me then.

She was though, she was strong, stronger than Sting, stronger than Rogue. Right now, she was the oldest of the first generation dragon slayers, which meant, she was the strongest of them all. Her dragon had been ruthless with her, and now she understood why.  
She would survive. Rogue needed her. Frosch needed her. Gajeel needed her. She focus on that.  
Sting left the basement, Katrina analysed the situation, the obvious way to easily torture her would be using lightning, being a metal dragon not always worked to her advantaged.

Orga was the lightning god slayer, but he was a gentle soul, unlike Sting. But Jiemma knew everybody weakest points, that's why Sabertooth was the strongest guild, nobody would lose afraid of facing Jiemma wrath! Even a strong guy like Orga.  
Sting enter the basement with him.  
\- Sting what is happening? Kat are you ok? Sting put her down!  
\- These were Masters orders Orga, do you wish to ask him about it? – Orga paled, Katrina had been kind to him, but he was more afraid of Jiemma than anyone else. – Master wants you to electrocute her into submission, if she survives we will have another round tomorrow.

Poor Orga, he was struggling so hard. Katrina fear for him, so she said  
\- Orga, just do it! – her studs were spread all over her body, so this was going to hurt like a motherfucker. She mentally prepared herself.  
\- Kat, I'm sorry – he whispered just loud enough for her dragon hearing to catch.  
She closed her eyes, this way would be easier for Orga, she didn't see it coming, but she felt it! Oh my Mavis it was the worst pain she ever felt, her muscles kept twitching, her wrists started bleeding because of the friction caused by the cuffs. She felt like she was on fire, she went numb and then the darkness enveloped her.

A splash of cold water was thrown at her, she woke up with her lungs gasping for her. Sting was facing her.  
\- Had enough yet? – she spat blood on his face. – You such a spitfire Kat, just admitted Sabertooth is the best, I may let you sitting down for a while.  
\- You're a piece of shit you know Sting?  
\- Oh am I? I never understood what Rogue saw on you. I'm gonna make my punching bag for tonight. Let's see what fairies are made off…  
He punched her stomach, her ribs, she heard them cracked, and breathing became quite difficult after that. He kicked her legs, her right tibia broke, the bone went through the skin, and lots of blood was coming out, he punched her in the face, her bottom lip ripped, she could taste more blood now. All that pain, and she still manage to feel nothing but anger, she knew Sting was cruel, even if is element was light, Sting had a very dark soul, completely corrupted by years of torment by Jiemma. And yet she couldn't feel compassion for him, the way she did for Orga. The god slayer hated every minute of torturing, Sting loved it.

For some insane reason, but the loss of so much blood, she laughed. She laughed so hard, that her lungs burned through the broken ribs.  
\- You're pathetic you know? – She spat again in his face. - Weisslogia was an intelligent dragon, a brilliant one, why he picked you I will never understand.  
\- Shut up you bitch. – and with a punch to the side of her head she blacked out again.

\- KATRINA! KAT! KAT! PLEASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP! – She knew that voice, she loved that voice. She wanted to answer it, she did. But the pain was too much. Someone was holding her head between its hands. She knew those hands, she loved them. – KAT PLEASE, WAKE UP, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!  
Slowly she open her eyes, only one opened, her left eye hurt, that was a cut there, she remembered everything. Sting punched her so many times, she could barely breathe. The sun was high in the sky, she could see from the tiny window.  
\- KAT! CAN YOU HEAR ME? – the voice kept screaming, she tried to answered but a throat was injured as well.  
"_Please stop screaming, my head hurts!" – _her favorite dragon slayer was in front of her.  
"_Who did this to you?"  
"Jiemma… Sting… Orga… Why are you here?"  
"The mission was fake. I need to take you out of here!" – _he tried to undo the cuffs, but that was a rune stooping that.  
_" You need to leave, if they find here, they will do the same to you, please go way!"  
_\- I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!

\- Yes you are – a woman's voice came from behind Rogue.  
\- Lady Minerva – Rogue turned his back on Katrina and open his arms in a protective manner, taking a defensive positon. – Why are you doing this?  
\- She was a hidden fairy among us tigers. – Minerva had a vicious glint in her eyes, the bitch was smiling.  
"_They know about your trip to Fairy Tail?" – _Rogue ask her.  
"_Yes, Sting caught me in the Train Station when I was coming back" - _ She was having trouble staying wake, she had lost to much blood. She could barely see what was happening.  
\- You are gonna use you Shadow Magic to punish her properly – Minerva said, smirking at Sting. – Prove us that you didn't know her true colours. Or the same will happen to you.  
_"Do it." _ Katrina commanded.  
\- NO! – Rogue screamed.

Minerva summon her magic, and Frosch appeared tie up, with rope in her paws and tiny feet, with a piece of cloth preventing her from talking.  
-FROSCH! – Katrina and Rogue screamed at the same time.  
\- Let her go you bitch! – Katrina demanded. Her rage was blinding her, she could only see red, Frosch was her baby, how did Minerva dare to hurt her!? – FROSCH CLOSE YOUR EYES! PLEASE BABY CLOSE YOUR EYES! – Frosch nodded, she was crying and shaking, but she did what she was told, and shut her eyes.  
"_DO IT!"  
"Please don't make me do this!" – _Rogue was shaking, his dragon force irradiating magic all around de cell.  
_"We are doing this to protect Frosch! She innocent in this! You need to protect her!"  
"I can't do this!"  
_\- Whip her! With your shadows! Do it! Now! – Minerva was vicous, she was evil, her father was a monster but she was no better.

Rogue took a position behind Katrina. She closed her eyes, their minds were still connected, but she ended that connection, so he would feel her pain.  
The first lash came, Kat gritted her teeth, she was not going to scream! She didn't want to scare Frosch even more! And she was not going to give Minerva that pleasure. The wound was deep, no blood came out, Minerva realised this.  
\- Do it right! Harder! – Her voice was really high, the ring in Kat's hears didn't stop.  
The second lash, on her left shoulder blade was deep enough for Minerva's liking, the blood ran all over her back. Rogue's breathing was heavy, Kat knew, he was in a deeper pain than her.  
_"Don't forget why you doing this!" – _she told him.

Their minds were connected, but Rogue wasn't there. Something else took over him, his shadows, his darkness, it took over!  
He wasn't seeing her, he was seeing an enemy that was being punish. Lash after lash came, the pain was too much, but Katrina fought the screams. Her entire back was ripped open, her flesh was falling on the ground, blood was dripping to the floor.

She was not gonna survive this, she was not gonna survive another day. She was going to day, in a dirty basement, being torture by the shadows. She had regrets, so many. She never made peace with Gajeel, she would never hug Gildarts again, she didn't claim her mate. And now it was too late.

She just wished she would see her dragon again. Her body gave up.

**Please don't hate just yet! R&amp;R**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Ritocas503**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – NUMB

**Songs for this Chapter, Numb by Linkin Park, The Monster by Eminem and Bring me to Life by Evanescence.  
I need to apologize for the delay in this, but it took longer than I thought to have this the way I wanted. And thanks for the support!**

There was an explosion! A huge boom, through the basement wall. Iron, fire and lightning, all together came through.  
\- KAT! KAT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?  
The dust cloud settled and Gajeel saw the lifeless body suspended in chains, his heart sank. "Mavis, please don't be dead, please." He ran to her, trying to hear a heartbeat, the air flowing in her boding, but the screams and the fight made it impossible.  
He tried to pull the chains, nothing.

\- SALAMANDER! MELT THESE FUCKING THINGS!  
Natsu came to his side, and with all his might blew into the chains, when they brake, Katrina body fell into Gajeel's arms.  
\- We need to leave! Gramps said to get her, nothing else. – Laxus said.  
\- I know Sparky! – Gajeel spat. She shouldn't be in such bad shape, her rings protect her… Wait… Gajeel look to her hands, the rings! The rings were not there! She would die! – SALAMANDER, SPARKY, HER RINGS, WE NEED TO FIND HER RINGS!  
\- What? – Natsu didn't understand. Why the hell she needed the rings?!  
\- ON THE FLOOR – Laxus screamed, and tried to grab all the silver pieces scattered on the ground. – GOT THEM! LET'S GO!

Back at the guild infirmary

Katrina's body laid in a bed, Porlyusica had been called, and the little Sky Dragon Slayer was doing her best to heal what she could. But there was too much damage, her breathing was erratic and her pulse weak.  
Gajeel was sitting in a chair at her feet, he could barely breath, Gildarts was there too, a hand on the Iron Dragon shoulder.  
\- She strong, she will be okay. – the S-Class mage said.  
\- I shouldn't let her get back to that place! She was scared! Why she didn't listen to me?! She never listens to me! FUCK! – he took a deep breath – I'm gonna kill them! Every single one of them!  
\- There will be no killing brat! – Makarov entered the room. – You're changed.  
\- You better pray she lives. If she dies I'll probably change back! – Gajeel clenched his fists.

Porlyusica finally arrived.  
\- You idiots just returned! How something like this already happen?  
\- It was a trap old hag! – Gajeel screamed.  
\- Shut up brat! Just tell me what I need to know, what's her magic?  
\- She is a Silver Dragon Slayer. – Gajeel was trying really hard to stay calm, but he had never seen Kat so vulnerable, so beaten, so close to a corpse.  
\- Why her healing abilities are not working?  
Gajeel facepalmed himself, he forgot! The fucking rings!  
\- She doesn't have them. Laxus, the rings, she needs her rings.  
Laxus dropped them in Gajeel's palm, and left again.

-What's that?  
\- Her dragon made these for her.  
The Iron Dragon put the rings in her fingers, he only saw her use that magic once, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Gildarts step in.  
\- Her blood needs to touch the rings, like this. – He took his pocket knife and make a cut on both Katrina's hands. She twitched in her pain. The mage took her wrists and cross them for the blood to reach all the rings! He then put her palms together and all her body started to glow.

Katrina felt numb, she felt like she was under water, all the sound was stuffy, there was an explosion, she was in someone's arms. The darkness enveloped her, there was nothing around, she was alone. What was happening?  
"Did I die? I can't be dead, Rogue needs me, Frosch needs me! And Gajeel, that idiot… Needs a few more punches! I can't die right now! Mavis, please help me! I don't want to die!"  
She began to hear muffled voices, someone took her hands, she felt her rings, she couldn't move, she needed blood on the rings! Then someone cut her palms. "Finally, now I can start healing!" Katrina felt her mom's magic flowing in her body.  
She was going to live.

Gajeel was sitting outside the infirmary. Lily, Levy, Natsu and Laxus were there with him, nobody knew exactly what to say. Master Makarov asked Natsu and Laxus to go with him to Sabertooth, but besides the girl's name, Katrina, they didn't have any more information.  
\- Metal head, who is she? – Natsu asked quietly. (as quiet as Natsu can be!)  
\- Please, not now Natsu.  
Everybody went quiet, Gajeel never, never, never ever(!) would call Natsu by his name, much less say "Please". This was serious.  
Levy's brain wheels started spinning, now she was even more curious about who this mysterious woman. Gajeel had his head on his hands, elbows on his knees, he was shaking and she wanted to help, to comfort him in some way, but she didn't know what to say, so she did the next best thing, she get on her knees in front of Gajeel and hugged him. He stiffed, but quickly relaxed into the hug. Lily shared a knowing look with Natsu and Laxus, and the three left.

\- She's my little one. – Gajeel said. Levy took a step back, not letting go off him, just wanted to look to his face.  
\- She is your what? – Levy was a little confused. Tears started to form on Gajeel's eyes (that's new!)  
\- She is my little sister. – he shook his head – Well I guess, with the seven years bullshit she's older than me now.  
"Sister? Sister? Little sister? I was jealous of his sister? That's fucked up!"  
\- Oh Gajeel, I'm so sorry – Now Levy was the one with tears in her eyes. – I feel so stupid!  
\- Shrimp calm down. – Gajeel didn't understand why she was saying that, the guy was really dense.  
\- If she is anything like you, I'm sure she will be okay.  
\- I know, I'm just… - He would never admit it, he was scared. – She is tougher than me, she'll pull through. – he was trying to convinced himself, not Levy.  
Gildarts appeared at the infirmary's door.  
\- She's waking up.  
Gajeel stood up, and for some reason that he didn't want to face just yet, he grabbed Levy's hand, and enter the infirmary.

The magic was going through her body, it burned in her veins, her blood was boiling, the pain was so bad, but Katrina knew it was a small price for her life, so she gritted her teeth and indulge the fire inside.  
Rogue's face was in her mind, and she try concentrated in his features, his dark hair just above his shoulders, his red eyes so much like hers, his perfect nose, those thin and yet perfectly soft lips, she focus on all those things when the fire came like a second wave.  
Her back arched and then a screamed, made from the lost souls in hell, left her lips and pierced the air.

The scream was all it took, Gajeel was on her side, sitting in a chair, holding her hand really hard, his calloused thumb rubbing circles in her palm, it somewhat sooth her. She relax, her eyes twitched, she started to stretched her body, it felt stiffed, a few cracks were heard, the pain in her leg send a jolt of electricity into her brain telling her to stop moving, so she did.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes begin to open, the light in the room almost blinding her. Gajeel eyes were on her face, watching close every reaction. The blue-haired girl was behind him, her hand on his shoulder, Katrina wanted to smile for that, but that hurt, so she just squeeze his hand.  
\- Hey sunshine! – Gildarts voice come from the end of the bed.  
\- Hi – her voice was rough, her throat was sore.  
\- How are you feeling? – Gajeel asked.  
\- Like shit…  
\- Well you look like shit too.  
\- GAJEEL – Levy scowled. But Katrina was smiling.  
\- Thanks Nii-chan. Adorable as always – she smirked.

**Sorry guys, I know there not much happening in this chapter, but now everybody knows who she is! Gajeel's little sister! Silly Levy! Next chapter will up tomorrow okay?**

**Read and Review please**

**Hugs and kisses**

**ritocas503**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Mina, as promise, here it is, the Chapter 6 =) **

Katrina tried sit, but her back, the cuts were healing and the burned feeling was still there.  
\- Nii-chan, help me sit please. – Gajeel place his hands under her arms, and pulled her into a sitting position – FUCK! It hurts! – Katrina clenched her fist against the mattress trying to get more support.  
She took a couple of deep breaths, Wendy was silent in a corner, but something was troubling the girl. Katrina whispered that thought into Gajeel's mind.

\- Hey Wendy, what's wrong? – he asked.  
\- The magic, on your rings – she spoke directly to Kat – That's my mother's magic.  
\- Grandeeney is your mother? – Katrina asked. The little one nodded. – You are a Sky Dragon Slayer then. Yes, Gradeeney and my mother made these rings because I can't heal on my own. I met her once, she was a very kind dragon, you were very lucky to have her care for you.  
\- I know – Wendy whispered with tears in her eyes.  
\- Master, you still want to introduce me to my Nakama?  
\- Of course.  
\- In that case I need to be presentable!

With one look from Master, everybody begin to leave the infirmary, but Gajeel didn't move, he nodded to Levy so she wouldn't leave either.  
\- Gajeel, can you braid my hair please? – Levy looked shocked, but the Iron Dragon just chuckled.  
\- Turn your head a little, up or down? – he asked.  
\- Up please! – Katrina said.  
His hands were covered in scales, as he picked Katrina's hair and began to style a up do braid.  
\- I didn't know you could braid Gajeel! – Levy giggled.  
\- Levy-chan, please don't judge him, he is the only one besides me that can braid my hair without getting injured – Katrina stated.  
\- Can I ask why?  
\- Carefully, touch her hair, but be careful Shrimp! – Gajeel warned.  
Levy slowly stretched her arm to touch Katrina's hair, with one finger she traced the braid that Gajeel was already finishing.  
-Ouch! – a little cut appeared in her index.  
\- I told to be careful Shrimp! Let me see that! – Gajeel growled.  
\- Gajeel manners! You gonna scared her! Levy-chan, are you ok?  
\- I am, it's nothing! – she smack Gajeel in the head, and Kat smirked.  
_"Oh, I really like this girl!" _She said in Gajeel's mind. _"She is a spitfire! Just what you need!"_

\- Can you shut up?! That's annoying! – Gajeel spat, leaving Levy a little confused.  
\- She didn't said anything Gajeel – Levy whispered.  
\- Just because you didn't hear her, doesn't mean she didn't speak. – turning to Katrina – You mind if Shorty helps you to dress?  
\- If that's okay with her, it's fine by me!  
\- Of course I'll help! 

With that Gajeel left the infirmary too, Katrina was left alone with Levy.  
\- We were not properly introduce, I'm Katrina… Katrina Redfox! – show her hand.  
\- Levy, Levy McGarden! – she shook Katrina's hand. – What's your hair made of?  
\- Silver strings, is part of my dragonification… Same thing with the piercings.  
\- Oh, that's why Gajeel is the only one who can braid it, because of the scales in his hands.  
\- Exactly! – Katrina tried to stand up, to put on some shorts someone brought, but her leg was killing her. She winced.  
\- Are you okay?  
\- My leg, it hurts really bad, you guys have some crutches I can use?  
\- Yes, but don't force yourself, you're badly hurt. – Levy remembered how much blood was on the sheets when they brought her to the infirmary and paled.  
\- I looked that bad hum?  
\- I thought you were dead to be honest. I've never seen Gajeel so… - hurt, lost, afraid? What she was supposed to say?  
\- He's an idiot, I'm stronger than him, he never beat me in a fight, I think he forgets that sometimes. And what are you to my brother? – Katrina grinned, Gajeel style kind of grin. Levy blushed furiously.  
\- I-I-I'm his… friend? – she muttered, without her dragon hearing Katrina would not had listen.  
\- Keep telling that to yourself – Katrina smirked. – You're just as dense as he is…  
\- Whaaa…? 

Katrina had a pair of cotton grey shorts, a red tank top, and a black hoodie, she was bare foot, her feet had a lot of cuts, bandages cover her entire torso and arms, her leg was on a cast. She was in a little of pain, but she needed to do this. Master wanted her to do this.  
So with Levy's help she arrived at the guild hall, she knew that would be a few people there, but she didn't expect the all guild to show up.  
Gajeel was on her side, and help her sit down in a bar stool, she was a little small, and she needed to feel taller for this conversation. Gildarts was on her other side, and master was sitting on the bar.  
The front row consisted in Fairy Tail's strongest team, Wendy with Carla, and the Raijinshū, Levy with Lily on her lap. Natsu had a weird look on his face. And Laxus look suspicious as hell. Cana, was feeling really weird, Gildarts knew this strange woman, and kept her close. 

Master stood up  
\- Listen brats! I have an important announce to make, this young lady here, she is our newest comrade! Katrina, introduce yourself!  
\- Hi mina! Some of you may question who I am, or why I punched Gajeel the other day… So now I'm gonna answer to all your questions. 

\- My name is Katrina… Redfox – Natsu's eyes widened – and since I was 10, I have been a Fairy Tail mage – everybody gasped, except Gajeel, Gildarts and Master of course. I am a Silver Dragon Slayer, my dragon's name was Argentiriona. She found me when I was three years old, and raise me as her own child. After two years of training Dragon Magic with her, she said she wanted me to meet someone very special to her. She flew us to a cave, and introduced me to her mate… Metalicana. This idiot – she gestured in Gajeel's direction – was already with him at the time.  
"_Don't tell too much, some memories are our own, please Kat."  
"You're right."  
\- _A year after that Argentiriona died, and Metalicana turned into the most ruthless dragon Iever known. – she took a deep breath, and her hand reach the scar she had under a right eye, Metalicana had given that to her after Argentiriona died.  
\- He was always a bastard to me, but to Kat, especially when Argentiriona was around he pretended that he cared.  
\- Could you please stop saying shit about Dad? – Katrina still loved the bloody dragon, it didn't matter what he had done. – Can I continue now?  
\- Be my guest. – Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

\- After Metalicana disappeared, me and Gajeel we parted ways. Gildarts found me starving in a forest near some village, my clothes were thorn, and my feet were bleeding. He took me to Fairy Tail, master allowed me to join Fairy Tail. My mark used to be here – she pointed to her left tight. Now only a huge cut looking old scar was there.  
\- Kat was with me on the mission that I found Acnologia, she is the reason I survive. – Gildarts said.  
\- I used my wings for the first time that day, - Gajeel looked confused - Gildarts was losing so much blood, he had lost his arm and his leg, had a nasty cut in his stomach, I was bleeding as well, but I needed to take him to the hospital. So I did. While he was recovering, the master came and signed me up to a mission. I had to go undercover in a Dark Guild, so he erase my mark. When my mission ended, I tried to return to Fairy Tail but I found out that you guys had disappeared. 

Silent tears began to fall, Katrina didn't fight them.  
\- I lived in the forest for a couple of years… till I met the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, I later joined Sabertooth. Jiemma found out I came here few days ago, and decided to teach me a lesson. If you guys didn't came for me I would have die.

Everybody looked stunned.  
\- You're metal head's imouto? – Natsu was the first to break the awkward silence. – But you're cute, you don't looked like him at all, I mean, red eyes yes, piercings yes… but that's all.  
\- You're not blood siblings Salamander!  
Well that relieved the tension, everybody came around to say hello, but Lily was the first.  
\- Nice to meet you Katrina, I'm Pantherlily, your brother's partner. Call me Lily! – the tiny exceed offer his little paw.  
\- Pleasure to meet you too Lily – she turned to Gajeel – You found someone to put up with your shit?  
\- He is a badass cat! I'll tell you that story later… You need to rest.  
\- Piggy back ride? – Katrina asked. Gajeel rolled his eyes.  
\- Fine.  
Levy helped her climb to Gajeel's back. Gently he drop her in her bed, at the infirmary.  
\- Master wants you here for a few days, for you to heal, and for us to keep an eye on you. I wanna make sure those Saber fuckers don't come near you again. – her brother stated.  
\- That might be a little hard. – She thought about Rogue, when he woke up from his possession he would come for her.  
\- Can I have a word with you? – Gildarts asked Kat. – Alone?  
\- Sure! Nii-chan, you mind?  
\- No.- Gajeel kissed her forehead, and left.

\- Gildarts?  
\- Why? – she looked confused – Why did you join Sabertooth?  
\- I felt in love. 

**Tchannnnnnaaaaaa! **

**Please people review, I need to know what you think about her back story!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**ritocas503**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**First, to the guests who review:**

**Anonfairyfan: No love, as you can see on my profile I'm from Portugal, which means English is not my first language. Gome'nasai for any mistakes =)  
Guest: thanks for the warning! I already corrected! Gome'nasai!**

**Second: LEMON WARNING AHEAD! The second part of this chapter is gonna be a Lemon, I'll put a second warning right before the actual thing. Don't like it, don't read it!**

**Third: Over a 1000 views, I'm so happy!**

**Fourth: I keep forgetting this, I do not own Fairy Tail, 'cause if I did, Gajevy and Gruvia would be canon. Mashima sensei, please stop teasing us! By the way, who read chp 432? Juvia strips now! Awesome!  
I do own Katrina-chan, and some of her spells! But Mashima-sensei if you want her, you can have her!**

**Songs for this chapter: Papa Roach – Last Resort, Killswitch engage – This fire burns, Bastille – Pompeii, For the Lemon part, Maroon 5 – Lucky Strike, Maroon 5 – Animals, Led Zeppelin – Babe I'm gonna leave you, HIM – Buried alive by love**

**Now, back to the story…**

**-.-**

**x Flashback x**

Katrina was napping near the lake, if Metalicana saw her, he would be pissed, she had slacked off in her training a lot, she practically didn't use her magic anymore. Funny thing about being a Silver Dragon Slayer, you don't have to work to earn jewels, you can pay everything you need with silver, even the silver that you eat.  
She was lying on her back, arms crossed under her head, wondering. It had been two years since the Twin Dragons appeared at her door, three years since her last battle. Her reflexes were probably slow now.

She stood up, stretched a little, her legs were a little numb, her arms probably weak. Katrina was small, unlike her brother who was a specialist in hand to hand combat; she didn't transform her body to fight. She could, but she didn't like to do it. If someone hits your body, even in metal form, it still hurts. Gajeel was just stubborn above average, that's why he endured so many fights.  
Her style was different, she used twin short swords, shurikens, aside the dragon magic, but her most powerful (and draining) weapon was her **_Silver Blast_**, a 360º explosion, with a shock wave full of silver spikes, a last resort spell, that usually drained all her magic power, but ended any type of fight.

Katrina reached her spine, with a simple touch in the piercings of her nape, her twin swords appeared. And it hit her, she had no one to train with, she was alone in this fucking Earthland, the anger and rage that had bottle up all these years flowed around her body, she run, and started to hit the trees around her, again and again, she swayed her swords, sweat started to form in her forehead but she didn't care, right now, she was mad! "_They left me! ALL OF THEM! Argentiriona died saving my life! Metalicana disappeared to Mavis knows where! Gajeel, Gildarts, Master! Fucking Tenroujima! I should have killed Acnologia when I had the chance!" _Her swords got stucked in a tree, she just transformed them into chainsaws, cutting the tree in half.

She panted, reabsorbed the chainsaws, got on her knees and punched the ground as if it was the blamed for her family being gone. Her knuckles were bleeding, it hurt. "If it hurts, you're still alive. Get up and fight!" Her father's words echoed in her head. She knew she couldn't do shit against Acnologia, even Gildarts, one of the strongest mages in Fiore nearly died, so what could she do at the age of thirteen against one of the demons of this world. She was a Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a Dragon. And now he had taken her entire family.  
Sweating and bleeding, she took off her clothes and jump into the lake, the cold water freezed her brain, but it help with her muscles' aches.

Resting her head near the edge, her eyes closed, she heard a commotion, three miles away? No, two… Who the fuck was fighting in her woods, so near to her house? She really didn't want to fight anyone right now, yet she decided to take a closer look. After drying off, and putting on some shirt and shorts, and decided this would be a good opportunity to stretched her wings. Letting her magic flow, her back's veins started to turned black, her spine piercings grew, and with a painful scream, her 10 feet wide **_Silver Dragons Wings_** appeared in her back.  
\- SHIT! I forgot these hurt like a bitch! – she muttered under her breath. – And it's gonna be hell reabsorbed these.

She flew over the clearing, trying to figure out in which direction the commotion was. "You're rusting Kat, Gajeel would kick your fucking butt if he saw you right now" She thought to herself. Then her ears caught and explosion before her eyes, yep, two miles, north. She enjoyed her wings for a second, before a black and white energy beam shot the sky and past right below her. "That looked like my Roar!" She flew faster, a bad feeling rooted in her stomach.  
Adjusting her distance to the ground, she focussed her eyes, two people, surrounded by thirty others. A blonde and a dark-haired. Then she realized "Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons". She retreated her wings a little, just like a hawk, her height drop enough so she could scream

-GET DOWN! – She opened her wings, and landed next to the guys. – You guys in my woods again, what the fuck did you do this time?  
\- DARK GUILD! – Sting screamed pointed to the guys surrounded them – Help us, I'll explain later.  
\- Fine, but you owe me! – The three of them were back to back. She knew her reflexes were bad, she just hoped they were enough to save those idiots asses!

**_SILVER DRAGON'S ROAR  
WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR  
SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR_**

The three of them were breathing hard, Katrina could sense the other two magic at their limit.  
\- Guys, just let me take care of them.  
\- No – both screamed. "Proud fuckers!"  
\- Just get under my wings you idiots! "_NOW" – She add in their heads.  
_Before Sting could argue again, Rogue pull him to her left, and he stood at her right. Katrina closed her wing around them, to protect them, her arms were strained above her head.  
"I hope this works."

**_LUMINOUS DEMON: SILVER BLAST. _**She screamed clapping her hands. The shock wave destroyed the clearing, all the men were on the ground, with the spike pinning them down. Katrina lost her balance, Rogue caught her before she could fall. Her nose was bleeding. "Figures, so much time without using magic, between the wings and the blast, I don't know how I'm still conscious".

\- Kat, are you ok? – Rogue ask, with a soft tone of concern in his emotionless voice.  
\- I am. I'm going home. You need to wait for the Rune Knights, and I really don't want to be near the Council.  
She had beaten Doranbolt to an inch of his death, when she found out that he had abandoned the Fairy Tail's mages in Tenroujima. Lahar almost throw her ass in jail. So she didn't want be near the Council any more than necessary.  
Unfortunately her feet didn't agree with her, she tried to walk, and she tripped. Her wings added extra weight, and without any magic power left, it was really hard to clap them.  
\- Come on, I'll help you – Rogue stated – Sting, you stay and wait for the Rune Knights.  
\- Fine – the blonde pouted, and Katrina couldn't help but smile.

Rogue took her arm and past it over his shoulders, and supported her weight with his arm around her waist.  
\- You're taller than I remember. – Rogue was taller than her now, he didn't look like a child anymore, he looked like a man, and there was something about his smell, was intoxicating her. Katrina blushed. "Oh no, young lady. You will not fall in love. Remember, attachments make you weak"  
\- I'm stronger too, I'm not helpless anymore – he stated proudly.  
\- You know I just saved your asses, like five minutes ago.  
\- That was a miss calculation.  
\- Can you help me get to the lake? – the cold water would help with her wings.  
\- Of course I can, want to see something cool?  
\- Sure.  
He hugged her, and using his **_Shadow mode_** lifted both of them in the air, landed near the lake and helped her get in.

As soon as the water touched her, she felt her weight get close to nothing.  
\- Kat, you're bleeding! – Rogue stripped, leaving only his boxers, and Katrina tried not to stare. He jumped in the water and swam near her. His hand reach her face, cupped her left cheek, his thumb rested under her nose. "And you are too fucking close!" She thought.  
Her nose was bleeding, the way of her body to say she pushed it too hard this time.  
\- I need to put my wings back, or it's not gonna stop.  
\- Can I help you?  
\- Just help me swim to the edge, I need to support.  
He took her hands and put them in his shoulders, his very strong shoulders.  
\- Use me for support. – "Oh boy you have no idea what you get yourself into".  
They were too close, but Katrina was in pain, and the edge just looked so far away. She fisted her hands behind his shoulders, to avoid digging her nails into his skin, her chest against his, against his chiselled chest. She suddenly felt self-conscious, she wasn't wearing a bra. Before the situation got awkward, she shut her eyes, and her wings began to disappear into her spine piercings, but the pain was so bad, was excruciating! Rogue grabbed her waist, and started to rub small circles with his thumbs to comfort her, but that didn't avoid a terrifying scream to erupt from her lips.

She panted against the crook of his neck, neither wanting to move. For whatever reason, she felt comfortable around Rogue.  
\- Are you okay? – he asked, concerned.  
\- I will be fine, can you help me get out of the water? – Her voice was trembling, she felt so weak. He just nodded.  
Supporting her, he swam to the edge, and helped her get out of the water. They sat with their knees still in the water. She took a deep breath and discreetly activated the magic in her rings, but Rogue smelled the blood.  
\- What are doing?  
\- Just watch – she joined her hands, like a prayer, and let the magic flow. She was glowing, healing.

Her breathing stabilised, she lay down, Rogue followed her example, stretching his arms behind his head. To avoid staring at his chest again, Katrina look up to the sky.  
\- So, Dark Guild?  
\- Yeah, our first S-Class job.  
\- S-Class? Really? Aren't you a little young for that?  
\- We're 17!  
\- Ow, I guess not, I became S-Class Mage when I turned 15, so I guess you guys are late then. – she smirked.  
\- You're an S-Class Mage?  
\- I was, back when I was in a Guild, which I'm not anymore. – a silent tear escaped her eyes. Rogue probably smelled it, because he turned to face her, but didn't ask anything.  
He sensed that it wasn't the moment to pry, so remained silent. They both could sniff Sting approaching.  
\- Am I interrupting something? – the idiotic blonde grinned.  
\- I am not gonna dignify that with an answer. – Rogue retorted emotionless.  
Katrina lifted herself in her elbows, looking at the twin dragons.  
\- Next time you come to these woods, I want a heads up… I'm getting tired of saving your sorry asses.  
\- Don't be like that Kat, admit you enjoy the company.  
\- No, can't say I do – she smirked at the blonde, and looked at Rogue, who was smilling. "_Liar." – _You know I can read your mind, don't you?  
\- Sting mentioned something about that.

\- So, you idiots can go back to wherever you came from… - She gestured to them.  
"_You really want us gone?" – _Rogue ask shyly, there was something else beneath his question but she couldn't put her mind to it.**_  
_**_"Not really, but Stings annoys the shit out of me!"  
"He is not so bad, once you see through the façade he puts on… And besides being here all by yourself can't be all that fun."  
"I do miss someone to train with" _She admitted.  
\- Then come with us. Join Sabertooth. – Rogue invited. Sting, just stood there looking dumbfounded.  
That set her mind into jelly mode, a messy confusion of feelings swallowed her chest, that she really didn't want to deal with. Shaking her head, she simply answer.  
\- I'll think about ok? – with that Rogue's eyes shone with hope.

**x End of Flashback x**

**-** After a few months of training with them, Jiemma let me join Sabertooth.  
\- So, where was this Rogue guy when they did this to you? – Gildarts asked.  
\- Sting send him in a fake mission.  
Then she explain everything that happened with Minerva and Frosch, but when it came the part to tell how the shadows overpower him, she started to shake.  
\- He did this to me Gildarts, his shadows open my back, ripped me apart. I know it was the darkness inside him, but…  
\- You're afraid of him right now.  
\- How can I be afraid of someone I love more than my own life?  
\- Because, even if he was being possess, he hurt you nonetheless.

\- So, you're not mad at me for joining Sabertooth?  
\- Of course not, you were alone. Nobody can be alone forever love. Metalicana was wrong, attachments don't make weak, they give you strength.  
\- I know that now.  
\- I'm gonna let you rest, you need it. – He kiss her in the forehead, and left.  
Gajeel was by the door, but she didn't see him, neither she heard the exchange of words between him and Gildarts, and the fury that fill his expression. No, she was far away, enveloped in another memory.

**AN: LEMON AHEAD **

**x Flashback x**

It was late, the moon light didn't let her sleep, didn't matter how comfortable she was, snuggling between the sheets, face buried ina fluffy pillow. Something felt strange, her gut was unease.  
She had been training with the Twin Dragons for six months now, even joining them in a few missions, but would always sleep at her place, it was her fortress of solitude (an: sorry, I'm a geek), and if one of them saw how she slept, he would be pissed. So the hours at night were her own.

Suddenly a shadow past her window, she stood up quicker than a lightning, the t-shirt she was wearing, wasn't hers, was several sizes bigger, the sleeves past her elbows, the hem nearly reached her knees. She turned a left hand into scales mode, same time her right hand reached her spine and transmute a short sword, whoever the unexpected guess was, was gonna regret knocking at her door. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

\- Kat you're there? I know you are, I can smell you behind the door… - It was Rogue. The idiot. She instantly reabsorbed her scales and her sword.  
Why the hell was he there, she questioned. Before she had time to answer, his shadow past through the lock, and he appeared in front of her. He shoved her against the door and trapped her with his arms in either side of her, his face right in front of her, rubbing his nose against hers.  
\- The fuck you're doing here?  
\- I missed you – he smirked.  
\- I left Saber's like two hours ago. I wanna sleep Ryos, go away.  
\- I love when you call me that.  
\- It's your name idiot.

They have been doing this dance for the last six months, a stolen kiss here, an ass rub there. Katrina tried no to get attached, but it was getting really hard, he was always around, they trained together, they ate together, they even went to missions together. After a few weeks, she understood why his smell was so intoxicating for her, he was her mate.  
But she couldn't claim him, he was only 17, so basically he was a horny teenager looking for an easy fuck, and she was the closest woman around. He probably didn't even realize that she was his mate.

He didn't care about her protests, he attacked her neck, planting open mouth kisses and nibbling all the way to her shoulder. She pushed him off, but he was stronger than she thought, and she really didn't want to fight it, she wanted him. Conflicted between her rational side and her urges, she tried to speak.  
\- Stop it.  
\- You don't really mean that, so no. –he whispered, licking and biting her earlobe.  
\- Ryos… - it came out with moan so, that didn't stop him either.  
His hands travelled from her hips, up to her waist, as he leaned down for a kiss, and that scoop her self-control through out the window, her hands reached his hair, nails scratching his scalp, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, ask for permission, she granted. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, he let her win.

He palmed her ass, and cupped her up, tangled her legs around his waist, she could feel his groin rubbing her core. Mavis, he was so hard. His chest felt so hot against hers, he was way too much dressed for what they were doing. She took his cloak, and tossed it away, she took his long sleeve shirt off his pants, it went to the floor as well. She wanted to feel him in her skin, without thinking she reached the back of her t-shirt, and pulled it over her head onto the ground as well. Now she was naked from the waist up, suddenly feeling self-conscious, she dislodged her lips from his, and covered her chest.  
\- Don't. Hide. Yourself. – _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._ She gripped his shoulders for support, arching her back, her breasts were a temptation, Rogue grabbed both of them, pinching her nipples with a low growl erupted in his chest.  
"Fuck. This is too much, I'm gonna regret this so bad in the morning. But right now…"  
\- Put me on the desk – she whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

He didn't need to be told twice. As soon she felt safe seated in her desk, she undid his belt, his pants fell off leaving both of them in underwear. Rogue bent his knees, so his head was aligned with her boobs, he gave an experimental lick to her left nipple. She grabbed his head, hold him there.  
\- Humm… Ryos…  
\- What? – he asked annoyed.  
\- If you mark me, I'll kill you.  
\- No, you won't. But I won't mark till you want me to. You're mine either way.  
He ripped her panties, and with a hand in her stomach pushed her to lie down on the desk. Turning her nail into a spike, she ripped his boxers, scratching his leg in the process.

\- Ouch.  
\- Stop being a whining bitch and fuck me!  
\- Oh, you so gonna regret that. - She got goose bumps in anticipation.  
He lick his way down her stomach, biting, sucking, leaving purple marks in his awakening, his fingertips tracing the inside of her left tight, she shivered, she knew exactly where she wanted those fingers, but he wanted to torture her a little longer.  
He was so hard, it was painful, he couldn't think straight… All his blood was pulsing in his cock. He needed the release, he needed her. The smell of her arousal was driving him mad! Her pussy was dripping wet, he was so eager to drink up all of her juices, fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for the next month.  
Taking a step back, he marvelled to the sight him front of him. Katrina naked, a thin layer of sweat making her glow in the moonlight, her mouth half open, gasping and panting hard, lips swollen, eyes half closed. Tonight she was finally his.

Knelling in front of her, his tongue circled her nub, and she let out a loud moan. He found the he loved every sound that she made. Without asking for permission he shoved two fingers into her wet and warm pussy, he loved the way she tasted, sweet, like coconut. It didn't matter how many years he lived, he would never forget this smell, this taste. Her taste.  
She arched her back from the desk, biting her lip enough to draw blood, the pleasure was too much, and was just his tongue. She was sure she would reach a state of insanity by the end of the night. She came undone, when he curved his fingers inside her, reaching her g-spot, crying loud into the night sky, screaming his name.

Hardly satisfied, Rogue climbed on top of her, and kissed her, she could taste herself in his tongue, and she loved every part of it. He aligned in dick at her entrance, and Katrina pulling his hair gave him the slutty moan…  
\- Ryos… F… Fuck me…  
That was all he needed to lost his self-control, she could feel the heat of his head at her entrance. He leaned to kiss her again, while their tongues danced, he pushed himself inside her, grunting and, too carried away to do it slowly, in one thrust all his length was involved by her heat.

She cried out, half pain, half pleasure. She buried her nails into his shoulders, she knew that hurt him, she could smell the blood, not knowing if it was just his or hers as well.  
Jerking her hips, she signalled Rogue to move, and he did. Keeping a fast pace, thrusting in and out of her, both knowing that it wouldn't take too long to reach a bliss stage.  
Her hands wonder down his back, scratching all the way down to his ass, with her legs around his waist, she pull him, so he could reach deeper inside her.  
Feeling her end approaching, Rogue place a hand in the small of her back, pulling her to a seated position, she started to suck his neck, his shoulder, biting his collar bone. His hand wonder between their bodies, pinched her clit, Rogue felt her walls clenched around his cock, milking him dry. He came with a loud growl, that she swallowed kissing him fully on the mouth.

Holding her close, they touched foreheads, panting, just enjoying their high together.  
Katrina felt a little light headed, she tried move her legs and found out she couldn't. The reality came crushing her down, she just lost her virginity… to Rogue… What was she thinking?! She couldn't be with Rogue… " Attachments make us weak" She had lost everybody, sooner or later Rogue would be gone as well, so why put herself through that pain again? Stupid Katrina… Idiot Rogue!

\- That was amazing! – Rogue said, unware of Kat's tormented mind.  
\- Yes, it was… But now help me get to bed, and then you can leave. You already have what you came for. – she tried to sound dejected.  
Looking at her with confused expression, Rogue lifted her in his arms, bridal style, and gently tugged her in bed.  
\- I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say that. – Rogue look dead serious. He went to the living room to get her shirt, and tossed it to her. – I don't you to get sick. Now can you explain to me… - he fist her hair, probably cutting his hand, and pulled her face close to his – Why your fucking t-shirt smells like Gajeel Redfox?

**Oh shit! That was not supposed to go this way! Ooooopss… (Not sorry)  
So guys, first lemon I wrote, I need opinions please! Review!  
Second, please forgive any grammar mistakes, or feel free to point them out, so I can correct them! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days, I promise!**

**Mavis, this chapter is long! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger…**

**So…**

**Hugs and kisses**

**ritocas503**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you for review and PMing!**

**Major Lazer feat. Dj Snake – Lean On; Artic Monkeys – Do I wanna know?; Hozier – Take me to church; HIM – Right here in my arms; Judas Priest - Angel**

**This chapter follows the previous chapter flashback!**

Katrina could feel the blood dripping from his hand, fisting her hair just above her nape. The strength was enough to tilt her head up to face him.  
\- Why? Why do you smell like that motherfucker?  
Rogue couldn't understand… Gajeel Redfox and the rest of Fairy Tail had been missing for the past five years. Rage and anger were blinding him, why Kat had Redfox's shirt?!  
\- Answer me.  
Her body was aching, but the adrenaline spoke louder, she punched him right on the chest, sent him flying across the room. She got up, her legs still trembling, her breathing was erratic, she pulled her lips back shining her sharp canines at him.  
\- You don't talk shit about Gajeel in front of me, do you understand? – she got him by the hair, like he had done to her minutes ago. She knew his hatred towards her brother, reason why she never told him the truth about that particular part of her life. He even knew she had been a part of Fairy Tail. She understood that as soon as the words left her mouth, she would probably lose her mate.

\- Gajeel is my older brother. – she spoke as emotionless as she could. – Now leave, you wanted an easy fuck, you had it, so now leave my house. – her voice was blunt, dry, hurtful.  
Each of her words pierce Rogue like daggers, she wasn't an easy fuck. He wasn't an idiot, he maybe be only 17, but he already realised she was his mate. He wanted her, all of her. But right now the rage was blinding him, he couldn't even speak.  
Using his shadow mode, he disappeared from her face. Kat stumbled, and fell on her knees. "Shit. I lost him. I'm alone. Again." Her hands on the floor, tears began to stream down, landing on the ground. She crawled to her bed, rolled into a ball, and cried herself to sleep.

Rogue didn't leave, he was sitting on her roof, hearing her sobs, tears, and muffled screams against her pillow. That was worse than any beating he had taken, the pain was as bad as when Skiadrum had died. His dragon had warned him about the pain of losing a mate, but she was right there, and she wasn't even his mate yet, so why did it have to hurt so bad?!  
Did it matter that she was Kurogane's sister? The guy was probably dead anyway, so why hold such grudge against him? "He was a bastard and an asshole, but I'm not going to lose her over this." Confident in his resolve and using shadow mode again, Rogue lie down in the bed next to Katrina sleeping form. He saw blood beginning to dry between her legs. "Fuck! She was a virgin? I was so rough, I probably hurt her! I'm an idiot! No wonder she didn't want me to mark her…" He slapped himself mentally.

She shifted in her sleep, mumbling words… "He is gone"… Rogue couldn't sleep, he wanted to hold her against his chest, fight her pains, but he couldn't. Not when he was the responsible for it.  
Her hair was tie up in a bun, she always wear it like this since Gajeel had disappeared, it was easier, and like that didn't hurt anybody. When Rogue fisted her hair, cutting his hand in the process, a few strings fell lose around her face. The usual peaceful sleepy face she had during her naps was turn into a one of discomfort, the nightmare made her sweat, twist and turn again and again. This went during all night, Rogue stay awake all night, trying to figure out what to say when she woke up. She would be pissed right?

The morning came, the sun peeking through the curtains, Katrina stretched and winced at how sore her entire body felt, specially between her legs. Without opening her eyes, she touched the inside of her tights, from the smell, blood and cum, "shit, it wasn't a dream".  
She got up, taking no knowledge to the fact Rogue was lying only in his boxers in her bed. Stumbling, Katrina made her way till she reached the bathroom, her brain feeling kinda fuzzy. She cringed slightly when the hot water touched her bare skin, her knees gave up and she sat in the bathtub, reaching her coconut soap , she scrub her body till she was sure that all the evidence of the previous night were washed away.

When she felt clean, she let the bathtub filled up, and reclined, hoping the hot water would calm the aches running through her stiffed muscles all night. She was so tired, the sleeping hours had been pretty restless, she closed her eyes, falling asleep in the bathtub.

Rogue probably dozed off in the early hours of the morning, he didn't hear her get in the bathroom, but woke up to the sound of the shower head. He waited for 40 minutes, but she didn't come out, beginning to get worried about it.  
She hadn't locked the bathroom door, he push it a little, just to take a peek, at least that's what he told himself. "She's asleep! Idiot!" Unlike during the night, her face now was peaceful, with a content smile. Rogue thought she was adorable, mouth partially open, her chin touching the water edge somewhat, he stood a little closer, there were no bubbles, so he could see her naked body perfectly. She had bite marks, hickeys, and bruises, a lot of bruises, with the size of his fingers, a few scratches, well on the scratches part he took a look in the full body mirror she had, his back would most likely never be the same again, with scratches from his shoulders till his small back. Even his ass had little puncture marks from her nails. Ok, so maybe both of them were rough last night, not just him.

The water looked so inviting, his legs were sore, she would kill him, but right now she looked a sleeping beauty, so he decided to just take his chances and go for it. He took his underwear off, and listen her steady heartbeat, making sure she was in a deep sleep, he gently pushed her, so he could sit behind her, his chest against her back. She wiggled a little, adjusting, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding close, like he wanted to do all night, she let out a humming sound… was she purring? Rogue smiled, all these months of flirting, playing cat and mouse, finally he was truly happy, of course, he knew as soon she woke up they were going to argue about her brother again, but he made up his mind about that subject. For now, he just wanted keep holding her, hearing her heartbeat, feeling her warm and wet skin under his fingers, gently caressing her, adorably she got goosebumps in every inch he touched that was outside the water line.

The sun was high in the sky when Katrina cracked one eye open, she felt so comfortable, so warm, she snuggled a little close to the source of the heat. Then, she saw another pair of legs in front of her, one on each side of her body, she let out a whimper, and the arms around her waist tightened their hold. They felt so soft and caring, unable to compare to the night before, for a second she let herself indulge the sweetness of the moment, feeling like a fluffy marshmallow that could melt any moment. But all good things must come to an end. Before she could open her mouth, he grabbed her hips, and turned her around, so she was facing him, the water movement causing them to stay an inch from each other, his hot breath tickling her nose. He got a hold of her ass, and sat her on top of him, she was straddling him now, her legs around his waist. It took all his restrain to not forget why he had stayed the night.

His hands came to her face, embracing her gently. She look at those piercing red orbs, feeling she was able to touch his soul just by his gaze. She couldn't decipher his emotions though, his staring was so intense, she felt the need to turn away, but his strong hands held her in place.  
\- I. Don't. Care. – He told her softly, it startled her and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
\- What?  
\- I don't care if he's your brother. I truly don't. – seeing she was not going to speak, and was trying to avert his eyes – And I'm not stupid you know? You're my mate, I know that since you save my life back then. So, if I ever hear you say that you're just an easy fuck to me, I'm gonna spank you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a month. Do you understand that Kat-chin?  
To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the year! He knew? He was a child back then, how did he realize before she did, was a mystery. Spanking? Not a fan, thanks! And what's up with the nickname?! But she couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded.

\- Also, why you didn't tell me you were virgin? I would be gentler. I hurt you, didn't I? – he asked, tilting his head.  
\- Don't worry about it, I was okay with that. – she whispered, but his dragon hearing caught it perfectly.  
\- I promise I'll be gentle next time, okay?  
\- So, there is gonna be a next time? – she blushed like a little girl infatuated by some crush.  
\- Of course, even without the claim ceremony, you're still my mate. But I won't mark till you want, deal?  
\- Deal.  
He placed feather kisses on her chin piercings, then her right cheek, then her left, on her forehead, on her nose, the teasing was killing her. For the first time since he turned her around she used the position to her advantage, burying her ankles in his back, he jerked forward, and she slammed her lips against his, but before she could ravished his mouth he pulled back.  
\- Gentle, remember?  
She rolled her eyes, kissing him, gentle, but no less intense.

She wanted him so bad, a fire was starting to pool in her belly, she hoped they would reach the bed this time, but looking down, she saw Rogue already up all the way. Their lips were dancing, their tongues touching every place inside their mouths, his lips were thin, hers plump, yet they melded perfectly together, with the softness of a ballet and the heat of a tango. Her arms around his shoulders, hands playing with onyx silky locks, pulling him closer, even though that was physically impossible.  
Rogue was holding her, one hand in her nape, tilting her head, so he could deepened the kiss, the other on her hip rubbing small circles, making her turned into a huge pile of mush beneath his touch. Just the feeling of her body stick to his, her smell intoxicating his brain, he was going insane. It was official, she was gonna be the death of him, and he couldn't care less about it.

\- You think we can reach the bed? – he asked when they stopped to breath.  
\- Can you please make that effort? – she teased. Truth be told, her back were still in agony because of the previous adventure on top of the desk.  
\- I think I can manage, hold on to me, will you?!  
\- Ok – she answered, with a childish grin.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, he clenched his hands on her backside, making sure she didn't fall.  
\- We are going to wet the bed… - he stated, not really wanted to put her down to dry.  
\- I don't really care, we change the sheets afterwards… maybe…  
With that, he kissed her again, making their way to her bedroom, she had a queen size bed, big enough for both of them fit comfortably.

He lay her down, with all the care in the world, he crawled on top of the bed, kissing his way up, sending shivers down her spine, making her arch her back to him. When he came to face her again, he began his teasing, licking behind her ear, she squirmed and he chuckled, sending a hot breath into her neck.  
Now was her time to have fun, she pushed him, with a fast movement of her legs, rolled them, so she was straddling him, her knees on each side of him, sitting at the base of his erection, she stroked it slightly, making him moan and squirm under her body. She leaned down, planting a quick peck on his lips, then leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses on his jaw line, rubbing her fangs across his throat. Mavis! She wanted to bit him, so much, leave a trail of marks, like he had done to her, but they promised be gentle this time, so she had to behave, just this time. Her fingers traced every muscle, before her tongue could trace every outlining, every scar he had (and he had plenty!), his hands fisting the sheets. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, it took every piece of his spirit to let her have her way, not ravishing her like he had done the previous night.

She began grinding against him, his hands travelled along her smooth creaming legs, till they settled on her hips, guiding her back and forward along his length, the wetness from the bath helping their motions. But this wasn't what she wanted in the moment, so she grabbed his wrists, pushing them on sheets again, he growled while she kept going south, finally reaching her destination, she licked him, from base to tip, using her thumb she rubbed the pre-cum along his shaft, she was amazed was sweet it tasted in her lips, she began pump him, slow and hard… When he felt her lips around his rod, he jerked his hips up, shoving his cock deep inside Katrina's throat, not caring when she gagged. He began to moan to how warm and wet she felt, she hummed and he jerked again, gripping her bun, his sounds were so enticing Katrina felt wetter by the second.  
\- Kat, if you keep that up, this is going to end faster than you think… - he was panting, she was satisfied, she didn't want him to come just yet , so she let him go with a pop.

Katrina was turning into a mess, lust and need filled her eyes, her body was aching for him to be inside her. Rogue pulled her down by her neck to kiss her swollen lips, gripping his shoulders she propped herself up, dragging him along, he grazed her neck with his fangs, sending shivers down her spine, till he found the junction between her neck and her shoulder, biting and sucking the spot, she let out a loud moan, and some form of his name, he couldn't be sure.

She lifted her hips, position him at her entrance, slowly, oh ever so slowly, she lowered, letting him stretch her insides once more. He hissed when he felt her warm and wet walls clenching his cock, sucking him in, inch by inch. Their rhythm was slowly painful, Rogue distracted her with a gentle kiss, as his hands slid down her sides, grasping her hips and thrusting up, she groan into his mouth. Losing control, she pick up her pace, her hands on his chest for support, she closed her eyes. All she could feel was Rogue, his pants, his erratic breathing between her breasts, his hands squeezing her ass, the way his lips moved whispering her name like a mantra, his cock fitting perfectly inside her, like the gods sculpted them to match like to puzzle pieces.

\- Ryos, harder… please… - She mumbled, wanting to lose herself to obliviousness with him.  
He rolled them so he was on top, never pulling out, she pulled him down on her, wanting to feel his skin on her, she smiled into the crook of his neck feeling whole. He hold the back of her knees, thrusting deeper, touch the sweet spot inside her, she lift her hips to meet his thrusts, burring her fangs in his neck, as she came. Feeling her walls tightened around him, inflated by her teeth buried in his neck, he thrust a few more times joining her into bliss, as she screamed his name for the entire world to know who owned her.

He collapsed on top of her, and this time she hugged him, not wanting to let go.  
\- I'm gonna crush you…  
\- I'm a Silver Dragon Slayer, I think I'm safe…  
\- You seriously underestimate shadows! – he poked her forehead.  
\- Oh shut up, and cuddle with me!- she stuck her tongue out to him.  
She smiled content, nuzzling against his chest, falling asleep in his sweet embrace. She was truly happy he was the one the universe destined to her.

**xxXX End of Flashback XXxx**

Katrina was brought back to reality, with someone shaking her shoulder. It was Gajeel.  
\- Hey kid! Stop spacing out! – he growled.  
\- Leave me alone Nii-chan…  
\- Oh no, you're gonna explain how the fuck your _wanna be_ mate did this to you…  
\- Nii-chan, please… It was an accident, he didn't mean for this to happen, everything got out of his control. It happens, he lost control of his magic, his darkness took over.  
\- What do you mean it happens? This happened before? – the fury in his eyes made Katrina cringed under his gaze.  
\- No, not that I know. So please calm down.  
\- You mated with this guy? – he pushed her jaw to check her neck. She wasn't marked, thank Mavis!  
\- Not yet. We've been together for two years, but neither of us claimed the other.  
\- Good! Not going to happen either.  
\- Stay out of this, I'm begging you.  
\- If I see him near you, I'm gonna kill him.  
\- No, you won't. Your mate wouldn't forgive you for that.  
That did the trick, Gajeel stormed out the room , grabbing Lily on the way.  
\- Where are we going? – the exceed asked, in his calm voice.  
\- Away, before I start smashing things.

Levy entered the infirmary tip toing, a little unsure about Gajeel outburst. The evil mind of Katrina began to turn its wheels, if her brother was gonna mess with her mate, maybe she should return the favour.  
\- What happened to him? – Levy asked, pointing in Gajeel's direction. Katrina waited two full minutes breathing in and out, trying not to laugh, because despite her pain, this situation was way too amusing to not take advantage.  
\- Levy-chan, what do you know about dragon's mating?  
The little blunette blushed furiously, her facing turning the colour of Erza's hair, again Katrina had to fight back a smirk.  
\- N-n-not m-m-much, to be honest. – the pixie stuttered. Katrina pated the sheets, for Levy to take a place next to her in the bed.  
\- Let me explain t you then, maybe you will understand why my idiot brother stormed out of here.

**Guys, I need your opinion in this now, what do you wanna see? My version of the dragon mating in a conversation between Kat and Levy, or I skip the awkward conversation between them to write a Fairy Tail party being crashed? You guys choose… Review or PM your opinion loves!**

**And my apologies for how long this took, I had a major writer's block. Gome'nasai!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**ritocas503**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hi guys, so this Chapter is gonna have the conversation between Levy and Kat, and a crashed party =) **

\- I only know they mate for life – Levy answered.  
\- That is very true, dragons and dragon slayers mate for life, and sometimes the death of one means the death of the other. The mating ceremony itself is very simple, usually the mates have an established relationship between them, so the mating works like a marriage proposal, for some like a wedding. Some of us don't care much for some document saying we are married, for some the mark, the bond is enough.

\- And how exactly the bond is made? – the little fairy sit at the end of Kat's bed, legs crossed, elbows on her knees, listening closely.  
\- I only have knowledge of what happen when both of people are mages, I don't know what happen between a dragon slayer and a human, mum didn't know any case, so I don't know either. So, from what I've been told, first there is sex involved! – Katrina smirked and winked at the blunette who was trying really hard not to blush, hiding her face between her hands. – But that is not all it takes, that's only part, used to link the mates in a physical level.

\- S-s-so… w-w-w-what happens n-n-n-next? – Levy asked, stuttering.  
\- Well, that is the important part, the claiming ceremony. He bites, and injects part of his magic in her blood stream, and then she repeats those actions. The bond is made by blood and magic.  
\- Biting to pierce the skin?  
\- Yes Levy-chan, that is what is needed. Don't worry, we're metal dragons but we are not that hard to bite! - Kat grinned showing her fangs, grazing her tongue in them.  
\- Kat-chan, stop that please! – Katrina could see how adorable she was, yep, just what that iron bastard needed to melt his heart. The universe was balanced alright!  
\- Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're just making too easy to tease you! I think between me and Rogue the bond will be stronger in comparison because you're both Dragon Slayers.

Katrina continued:  
\- I've been told that it'll leave a bite mark, which doesn't disappeared, in the colour the suits the mate's magic. I believe in my case, I will leave a silver mark in Rogue's neck, and Rogue will leave a black mark on mine. Our magic won't combine, but individually will become much stronger.  
\- The magic needs to be similar?  
\- No, magic is as unique as each human being. Even with mages twins, the magic might be similar, but never the same. It doesn't matter the power, but my mother told me that usually mates have similar amounts of strength – when Levy's face dropped, Kat tapped her knee – even if don't realise at the moment, the potential is there.

The little blunette spaced out for a bit, deep in thought. "So, I can't be Gajeel's mate? That's why he said he would make big? Wait… What am I thinking?! Do I want that? STOP LEVY! She's just teasing you like little sisters do!"  
\- Levy-chan… Do you want to ask me something? - Poor thing blushed the colour of Erza's hair – Levy-chan? Are you okay? I think all your blood is up on your face!  
Katrina fought back a laugh, but she couldn't anymore, the petite woman was so embarrassed.  
\- Levy-chan?  
\- D-d-d-do y-y-y-you t-t-t-think I-I-I…  
\- You are Nii-chan's mate? Maybe, I think that's highly probable.  
\- But I'm weak and he so strong.

\- You haven't reached your full potential yet Levy-chan, and my brother is a little over himself! I told you, I'm stronger than him. And between Rogue and me there is a very large difference in our magic as well. And yet, he is my gravity force in this world! – Katrina paused, the emotion pool in her chest, and tears streamed down her eyes. Even if she was a little afraid of him at the moment, he was still her mate, and she missed him. So before she could process what was happening, Katrina found herself crying in Levy's lap.

Levy didn't know what to do, but if she had a talent, was the one of comforting a fellow mage, the ability of making everything alright for a moment, even if it was just for a second, Katrina felt okay.  
\- I'm so sorry Levy-chan – she sobbed – This conversation was supposed to be about you and my stupid brother.  
\- It's okay Kat-chan… You don't have to act tough as your brother do all the time.

\- When I was little, I used to dream about the day I would introduce my mate to my parents. Of course I knew the poor soul would have to face Metalicana wrath and would have to prove himself worthy of me to Argentiriona. But now, they both gone, and I just wished Gajeel would…  
\- He will come around, you'll see, I know your brother, he is a big softy on the inside. But don't tell him I said that! – They chuckled. – Can I ask why he reacted so bad?

\- Well, my supposed mate did this to me. – Katrina pointed to her back.  
Levy went quiet, she looked at Kat with a thoughtful expression, and a little shocked. But the little pixie knew better than to jump to conclusions, so she asked for the all story, and the Dragon Slayer obliged. She told her everything, Sting in the train station, Orga and his lightning, Rogue and his shadows enveloping him in darkness. Levy gasped a few times here and there, made a disgusting face when she told her about Sting's beating, and both ended up with tears in their eyes hugging each other.

\- I think I can help with your brother… - Levy started really slowly.  
\- I'm listening…  
\- It's a hit below the belt, and he was a totally different person back then, and he is going to hate you for a moment, but if him ask him this, it may work in your favour.  
\- Ok, tell me.  
\- Ask Gajeel the story how he met me. You can read his mind right? Ask him to show how we met.

Katrina thought for a moment, and decided if it was such a delicate issue for her brother, she would only Levy's suggestion as a last resort solution. She told Levy so.  
\- It's a good idea. – Levy tried to change the subject - Oh Mira told me to fill some papers about you so you can be found in our archives, Gildarts help me, but can you check to see if everything is okay?  
\- Sure – Katrina read quietly, making a few corrections in some parts, and returned the papers to Levy – There, I think that's everything!  
\- Thank you, I'm gonna let you rest now… And Kat-chan?  
\- Yes…?  
\- Don't worry, you have a family now!

Katrina decided she adored Levy McGarden, she would need to talk to Gajeel's exceed trying to understand her brother's reasons to not claim the blunette. And then she would talk some sense into the idiot's thick and dense skull!

A week had passed since Katrina's return to Fairy Tail, Porlyusica commanded she would stay in bed for the entire week, and forbade the use of magic for two weeks! Two weeks!  
Gajeel returned a day after the storm out, from a solo mission, smashing some skulls, and took her to his place in the outskirts of Magnolia. Katrina liked there, it reminded of her place, she missed her blanket though, the one Rogue had given her two Christmas ago, with little silvers pins, and tiny lacrimas infused with his shadows. "So we can sleep together even if we're apart" That's what he said back then.

She didn't hear any form of news from him, she was scared Jiemma had taken revenge on him. So, she was starting to get worried, but there was nothing she could do. Since his return, Gajeel had been watching her like a hawk, and she was pretty sure he asked Levy to keep her company when he wasn't around, because the blunette had come lots of times when Gajeel left for groceries or go to the guild hall.

\- Kat-chan, the master wants to throw a party in honour of your return to Fairy Tail.  
\- The master just wants an excuse to get everybody drunk, but sure, maybe a party is exactly what I need. – Katrina rolled her eyes, not really in the mood for parties.  
\- Good! Wendy will come later to take your cast, and you're coming with me to the city to pick a beautiful dress!  
\- What? – Katrina was hearing things, she in a dress? That would be a first… - I don't wear dresses Levy-chan.  
\- In today's party you will! And I'm gonna ask Gajeel to braid your hair.  
\- No! Why? – Kat began to whine.  
\- Don't be such a baby! – Gajeel entered the room! – It's gonna be loud and messy, but it's Fairy Tail, any other way wouldn't make sense! And it's always a good excuse for me to sing…

\- No. Nii-chan, you need to face reality, you can't sing for your life! So please don't…  
\- Kat-chan, don't be mean! Gajeel's style is just different than usual, it's not necessarily a bad thing! – Katrina snorted, Gajeel sulked blushing across his cheeks, and Levy's eyes widened when she realized what she said.  
\- Sure, keep his ego safe Levy-chan! – Katrina laugh so hard her belly started to ache. – Now, can I please leave this bed?  
\- Fine! – her brother screamed through the previous embarrassed state. – Take a shower, Shorty can help you, right?  
\- Of course – the girls answer together.

Few hours later, Katrina and Levy were strolling back to Gajeel's place to get ready for the party.  
Kat helped Levy into a short fitting cut black dress, perfect for her tiny waist and perfect ass, Katrina knew her brother taste, so she assumed this would be a step into the right direction. She helped the blunette pull her sky blue curls into a beautiful bun, a few lose strings framing her face.  
Then Levy assisted Kat with her long sundress, with a light fabric that wouldn't hurt her back, in a blood red colour. The dress had a slit that showed her left thigh, but that would serve a purpose later on.

\- Gajeel can you braid my hair?  
\- Sure, how do you want it? I could do this in your room you know?  
\- I know, but I don't want you to see Levy-chan's dress just yet! Make a side fishtail braid please.  
\- You're annoying the shit out of me Kat!  
\- I'm your little sister! It's a job requirement annoy the shit out of you! – she pocked her tongue out.  
\- Just stop playing matchmaker! I already have to deal with the Demon for that!  
\- Demon?  
\- Mirajane Strauss, Demon Take Over Mage. Scarier than Titania!  
\- What? You're such a pansy, the fuck happen to you?!  
\- Want a new hair cut little sis? – Gajeel had enough, his patience was running thinner by the minute.  
\- Ok ok, truces!  
\- There, you're done! - Kat jumped to the bathroom to check on the mirror her brother's work… Flawless, as usual.

As soon Katrina entered the Guild Hall, a weird feeling took nest at the bottom of her stomach, something bad was going to happen, she just knew.  
She was sitting in the bar, chatting with Gildarts about a big mission, a S-Class mission, which meant he would be away for a long time.  
\- How about Cana?  
\- She has a card to communicate with me.  
\- Don't be proud, promise me that… If you're in trouble or injured, ask for help ok?  
\- You worry too much Katrina.  
\- I…

The scent came first, then the heartbeat, and last his thoughts. She couldn't move, her body froze and she was stuck, eyes widened fixed at the door.  
\- Katrina, are you okay? – Gildarts voice sounded far away.  
Gajeel probably sensed her distressed state, in a flash he was in front of her, her face between his hands.  
\- Kat! Snap out of it! Tell me what's wrong…  
She blocked her mind, she try taking a deep breath, Gajeel couldn't know, or this night would be a blood bath. Katrina shook her head as hard as she could, feeling dizzy for a second.

\- I need to get some air! – She started walk to the door.  
\- I'll go with you.  
\- No! Why? I'll be right outside. Anything I screamed! My telepathy can reach you here…  
Levy noticing her unease feeling, stroll till she grabbed Gajeel's arm.  
\- Let her go.  
\- No, Shrimp stay out of this – he tried to shook her off.  
\- Gajeel, she just needs some air, right Kat-chan? – Levy turned to Kat, tightening her grip on Gajeel's arm.  
\- Right, I'll be right outside. – She gave a little nod to Levy, and Levy winked in understatement.

Katrina ran, as fast as she could till she reached the door. She knew he was on the other side, her heart feeling caged in her chest, with her hands shaking she twisted the door knob. She didn't want to risk her brother finding out the real reason for run out the party, so she opened the door just enough she could escape outside.

There he was, travelling cloak to hide his face, he had his eyes closed, his hands fisted against his thighs, his lips closed in a thin line. He was trying to stay in control, of what she didn't know yet.  
\- What are you doing here? – she whispered, leaning closer, till her hand touched his chest, and settled right above his heart. She could hear that sound and feel that beat for hours, days, weeks, and never get bored about it. He relaxed against her touch. She took a step closer, and rested her head on his shoulder, grazing his neck with her nose, he shivered when she took a whiff of his sense. – Are you trying get yourself killed? He wants to kill you…  
\- What happened? I blacked out, when I woke up, there was a giant hole in the basement and you're gone. I smelled your brother so I knew you were safe.

\- What's the last thing you remember?  
\- Whipping you, twice… Show me what happened please. – His arms circled her waist, and he pulled her into a hug, she winced at the pain the gest caused in her back – Kat?  
\- Promise you won't go away.  
\- I won't.  
She turned her back to him, thanking the heavens for the poor light the moon was given them, but her scars were so severe, they were visible enough. His fingers traced a few and she shrugged.  
\- Ryos…  
\- I did this?  
\- No, it wasn't you…

\- Kat – he took her hand and placed on his cheek – show me what happened – he begged. And she couldn't deny such request. She played in his mind a flashback, the part when the shadows took him, and ripped her apart. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and she took her hand away. His knees failed, and he fell with his head against her stomach, and she hold him in place, taking the hood to see his face, and run a soothing hand through his dark locks.  
\- Sch… I'm okay… It wasn't you.  
\- I nearly killed you – he chocked the word between sobs.  
\- No, it wasn't you. Please stop saying that. – she mumbled in his hear. – Look at me… - when he did she continued – Where is Frosch? Is she safe?

He looked like he had forgotten something, and took off the cloak. The tiny exceed was resting in a little pouch on Rogue's back.  
\- Frosch, wake up… Someone is here to see you. – the little creature rubbed her eyes, and look up to Kat.  
\- Mama! Mama! Frosch missed you! So much! - She flew into Kat chest, who hold her in a crushing hug.  
\- She hasn't been sleeping right without you. Actually me neither. – Rogue admitted. The exceed nestled in Kat's arm, falling asleep immediately. – So you're a Fairy Tail mage again I assume?

\- That's right, Master gave me the mark, actually Gildarts is the new Master, a lot of weird things are happening now. – She lift the slit of her dress, showing him her silver with black outlining Guild Mark.  
\- It suits you. – he said with a sad smile.  
\- I want a kiss. – Katrina demanded, wanting to distracted him from his thoughts about her injures and his blame in them.  
\- Why? You should hate me… Now he has every right to kill me…  
\- Shut up! - She smashed her lips against his, and he lost all his control, their bodies stay separated because of the little creature between them, but he held her face in his hands and kissed her, with love, passion and need.

They were so enveloped in the moment, neither of them heard the approaching Iron Club that hit Rogue's stomach, making him chocked and be thrown 10 meters away from her.  
\- STAY AWAY FROM HER!  
\- NO! – Katrina ran to Rogue, with Frosch in her arms, holding her close. – STOP!  
Gajeel was coming their direction, Levy following with an apologetic expression in her eyes. Katrina had lost track of time, she didn't want to stay outside so long, she knew Gajeel would follow eventually. But she got distracted.  
\- STAY AWAY FROM HIM GAJEEL!  
\- I can handle him. – Rogue stood up.  
\- No! Not today! You're both lucky I can't use my magic! The Games are coming, you both can fight at the arena! If you want to fight so much!

\- Nii-chan, please go back inside. Levy-chan is freezing here.  
\- I'm not leaving you alone with him, ever again. – Gajeel stated, crossing his arms in his chest, show all those intimidating muscles.  
Gildarts appeared behind Gajeel, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
\- Katrina you have two minutes. And kid – he turned to Rogue – if you show your face here anytime soon, I'll take care of you personally. – Gildarts glare was intimidating enough but Rogue didn't baulk.  
\- Fine, fine. – Kat said.

When Katrina was left with Rogue and Frosch, she fell into her mate's arms.  
\- I'm sorry, about that.  
\- They are just protecting you, I'm okay with that. I hurt you, I'll have to redeem myself.  
\- It wasn't you! Stop saying that!  
\- It was the shadows, the shadows are mine, so I hurt you!  
\- That's a fucked up logic.  
\- We're dragons, fuck logic!

Rogue was holding Kat closed, while playing with the straps of her dress.  
\- I'm taking Sting far away from here, we're taking a S-Class mission. I don't want him near you.  
\- But that means you'll be away as well!  
\- To keep you safe, I'm okay with that… We'll meet again in the Games alright?  
\- Ryos, please… don't go…  
\- You'll be safe, I might train enough to beat your brother.  
\- Okay, so I see you in three months, that's it? How about Frosch?  
\- I'll take her with me, if something happens she can find you. – He jingle the little frog on Frosch's neck, it was linked to Katrina's bracelet. They would always find each other.

\- Oh, I almost forgot… I brought you this – he reached his pouch again, and pulled her blanket.  
\- Thank you – she whispered with tears in her eyes. The blanket had their scents mix in, that's why she always fell asleep so easily with it.  
He kissed her, like it was the last day they had in that world, tongues exploring each other mouth, his breath into her mouth, his scent was so intoxicated, and she felt completed! They would pull through, they always did!  
\- At the end of the Games, we'll do it. – They were touching foreheads, and Katrina look deep into his eyes so he would understand the promise behind her words.  
\- At the end of the Games. Till then keep this with you.  
He took her left hand, and touch all of her fingers, the only one without a ring was (ironically) her ring finger, he place a dark, black ring in her finger. Before she could say anything, she look closely, his shadows were dancing inside the ring.  
\- It's a lacrimas ring, it's infused with my shadows, if you get in trouble I will know. – he explained quietly.

He took Frosch off her arms, after she gave a quick kiss in the creature's forehead. Using his shadow mode, he disappeared into the night. Katrina just hugged the blanket closer, hoping that would be enough for the time being.

**Okay people, it's 3 A.M, I just finished this, I read twice, but there's probably mistakes!  
AN: Rogue protects Frosch like his own child in the series, so I have this headcanon that Frosch calls Rogue Papa when they're alone. Therefore Katrina would be Mama in this situation.  
Next chapter I'm thinking making Gajeel and Levy's POV in the party… What do you guys think?**

**Read and review my loves!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**ritocas503**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I keep forgetting this… I do not own Fairy Tail! And Mashima thank you for put our babies all together again!  
A little lime in this chapter… I came across some dark fanart about killing Gajeel, so I felt the need to give him some love! Also I'm sorry for being so late, I was watching the Champions League Final!**

Gajeel looked like a fish out of water looking at Levy. Of course, how else he was going to look at her in that tight, way too fitting black dress?!  
The Dragon Slayer would never deny, he was an "ass man". Sure, the Shrimp wasn't huge chested like every other female in the guild, but she had the curvy hips and perfectly plump backside that nobody else had.

So when Levy appeared in that amazingly shaped dress, Gajeel could only gap. Lily snickered at his partner, as the two of them walked behind the giggling girls.  
\- You should tell her how good she looks. – The exceed had noticed the little glances Levy cast in Gajeel's direction.  
\- Don't know what you talkin' 'bout, damn cat!  
\- Of course not! She and your sister seem to get along…  
\- Shrimp gets along with everybody… Happy go lucky and shit. And the kid…  
\- She is older than you now Gajeel. – Lily reasoned.  
\- I don't care, she is and always will be my little sister "The kid"… As I was saying, the kid knows me so… - "She knows how I feel about Shorty" was left unsaid. He tried to listening to the conversation between the two girls in front of him.

\- Heels are stupid Levy-chan!  
\- Says the girl taller than me, I'm on 4 inch heels, and you're still taller than me, you're in flats! That's totally not fair!  
\- Well I'm still recovering from a broken leg, so forgive me… Besides I know for a fact someone likes his woman petite.  
\- Woman? I think you mean women… - the blunette retorted with a cute blush across her cheeks.  
\- No, no, I truly meant woman! – Katrina glanced at her brother, who had a tint of pink across his cheeks, and was madly glaring at her.  
\- Kat-chan, you're mean!  
\- And you're adorable! – Kat threw her arm over the other's shoulder and pulled her to a side hug. – Besides, I was raised by two dragons and him – she pointed behind her – of course I'm mean!

Thanks to his sister's teasing Gajeel was already sweating in the stupid button up shirt Lily had made him wear.  
He couldn't tell Shrimp how good she looked in that dress, which would give both of them ideas about something that wasn't going to happen… ever. He knew he was never gonna claim her, why would he? Stupid instincts didn't give him the right to do that!

He had broken her, he had taken her little fairy wings and rip them apart. So, when he joined Fairy Tail, it became his mission put her back together, but his first intent was to make that happen from the shadows, not letting the tiny blunette know he was the one protecting and intervening on her behalf. Well, his guild was Fairy Tail, so that plan went to shit when Laxus almost stroke her with his lightning. Gajeel decided to act as a lightning rod taking the hit in the arm, he still had a badass looking scar to show, and after that protecting her in the church.

Before he realized, she was always around him, without fear in her eyes, without worried for her life, she became his guild mate and his friend. He learned to appreciate the things she like, he liked to watch her get enveloped in a book, missing all the usual confusion and fights that happened in the hall. He also liked when she read to him, sometimes making funny or sad voices for the characters.

When she was announced as a S-Class candidate, he knew he had to be her partner, and that was working pretty well, till she decided to run on him, and then he ran, like he had never done before in his life, when her scream erupted in the air, he got there just in time to save her life again.

And since they came back from that bloody island, Levy had grown fond of sitting in his lap, especially if she was reading one of those sad, sappy romances, with tragic ending. She got used to sob against his chest while he gently rubbed comforting patterns in her back. He always smirked at her, and she ended up giggling and squirming and trying to hit him, much to his and his cat amusement.

He love her, and she was his mate. But in this matter he was the weak one, the coward.

The guilt still consumed him, he still had nightmares about that stupid night, that idiotic night, the worst night of his life.  
And yet, he still had too many wrongs to right, so till then he didn't have the power inside him to claim her.

Levy loved Fairy Tail parties, they were a rowdy bunch but they were her family, and tonight her family welcomed a new member.  
After the first half hour with the silver haired girl, Levy decided she liked Gajeel's sister, and she seems to like her too, so they spent practically the entire week together much to Gajeel's demise.

Katrina had been telling her childhood stories about the great Kurogane, and some were too hilarious to be true. But right now, at the party Levy let her curiosity win and asked Katrina a question that make the latter choke with her strawberry lemonade.  
\- How did your dragon die? – As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how rude and personal she had been and immediately tried to take it back. It was a party after all and it was probably a sad story.

\- It's okay… I'll tell you… - Katrina shifted in her seat, and Gajeel who probably heard the question appeared behind the blunette with a beer mug in hand. With his other arm he lifted the pixie and settled her in his lap. – I was training, in the woods, alone. Gajeel was training with Metalicana and Argentiriona was stretching her wings. I heard them first, around 10 people, I hid behind a tree, but they had dogs, so they found me. They were dark mages.

\- I fought back, I fought back so hard! Levy-chan do you know what is the only weakness common to all dragons?  
\- From what I read… Poison? – she asked unsure.  
\- Exactly, poison can kill a full grown dragon easily! One of them had a poison coated blade, which pierced me right here – Katrina pointed to an old looking purple scar in her right upper arm – My scream was heard by Argentiriona and she landed right next to me and with a wave of her tail she killed half of them. In the end it didn't matter, the guy with the blade pierced her scales, and she collapsed after killing the rest of them. Thanks to the mating bond Metalicana found us, both half dying. But mom saved my life, she bit my arm and sucked the poison out of my blood stream, sacrificing herself to save me.

Katrina was trying really hard not to cry, she couldn't face Gajeel about that fact. She still felt guilty in the subject of their mother's death. So she left to go talk to Gildarts at the bar.  
\- I'm an idiot! I shouldn't brought that up…  
\- She's okay Shrimp. Don't worry about it, she's tougher than she looks. Trust me! – Levy chuckled.  
\- I know that. She is definitely stronger than you!  
\- What did you say Shorty? – Levy stuck her tongue out to him. – Do that again! – and that she did.

Before Levy could process, Gajeel had her on his shoulder and was going up the stairs to the second floor, which thanks to the party, was empty!  
\- Gajeel put me down!  
\- Fine!  
He caged her between his arms, with her back against the wall, he leaned down invading all of her personal space.  
\- Gaj…  
Before she could say anything, she felt Gajeel's lips on hers, and it felt a million times better than she had ever thought! What was he doing?! He couldn't do this… He had no right, sure… but now their lips were locked, and instincts took over. He would probably regretted it in the morning, but now he could only see, feel, taste Levy.

Levy throw her hands into his thick black mane, and pulled him closer, standing on her tip toes, it was killing his neck, so Gajeel found her hips and pulled her up, and she quickly wrap her legs around his waist making him growled.  
\- Shshshhhhh… someone will listen Gajeel! There are four dragon slayers down stairs! – she whispered in his hear.  
\- Don't care…  
And he kissed her again, grazing her bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission, which she greedily granted, sucking his tongue inside her mouth. She moan when he grinded against her core.  
\- You're loud Shrimp! – he tease. Levy froze, reluctantly unclutched her legs from his waist putting some distance between them – Where you're going?

\- You can't even call me by my name when we're…  
\- Really? You're going to leave me like this?  
\- I should… but maybe… just maybe… it's time for me to teach you a lesson…  
She bit her bottom lip, with a mischievous look in those hazel orbs, her index finger ran across his clothed bulge. She found the collar of his shirt, and pushed him inside the broom closet.  
\- You will learn to call me by my name Iron Dragon.

She got on her knees and slowly, oh ever so slowly she unbuttoned his pants, one by one, he played with the waist band of his boxers, sending shivers down his spine, she licked across his navel, from hip bone to hip bone. He didn't know this side of her, she was always so sweet, who would guess she had this naughty side. Mavis he loved that evil look in her angel heart shaped face.

She tugged down his boxers, and finally met her goal! His huge length was set free, inches from her face, she licked her lips as preparation for an amazing meal, oh yes, and she was going to devour him, entirely. And in the end he would be screaming her name, not some pet name. Her name, L-e-v-y.

She grabbed his cock, and ran her thumb, from base to tip, watching his reaction. He throw his head against the wall, and fisted her hair, messing her perfect bun, making her hair falling over her shoulders.  
Levy decided to stop teasing him, she ran the tip of her tongue across the underside of his shaft, and then, feeling his grip in her hair tightening, she took him all in her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat, but she was shy, no, this Levy was wild! Ignoring her gag reflex, she deep throated him, gripping his hips for support, and to make sure he didn't thrust in.

\- Shrimp… - he began to moan, and she stopped. She let him go with a pop sound.  
\- That is not my name Gajeel… Do you want me to keep going? – He nodded weekly. – Then call me by my name.  
She stood up, taking his dick in her hand, rubbing him slowly, she then stretched so she could reach his ear.  
\- Beg me to continue Gajeel… Beg me Kurogane.

Oh Mavis, this woman was going to be the death of him! And his pride… His pride was probably going to die that night as well, but looking down, with the low light of the closet, looking at those pools of honey and her swollen lips, he came to the conclusion that he didn't care.

\- Levy… Levy… Please…  
\- Please what Gajeel? What do you want me to do?  
\- Please suck me off! – he whispered with an husky voice. He could smell her arousal, it was driving him mad.  
\- See, it wasn't so hard was it?  
\- It is already hard… as you can see… (AN: pun intended)

So Levy was back on her knees, with Gajeel's cock deep in her mouth, she was so wet and warm Gajeel almost cum just by looking down. He was trying really hard not to thrust deeper in her, but tonight, tonight she was in control, not him.  
Her head was bobbing up and down, with a good and fast rhythm, he was close, she could feel it! His legs began to shake, and when her hand touch his balls, he cum deep inside her mouth, she didn't even flinch! She swallowed everything in one gulp.

\- Now did you learn you lesson Gajeel?  
\- Didn't know you had it in you Levy…  
\- Good, in case you forget, I don't mind to remind you… - A tint of red across her face, her lips swollen from kissing and sucking, she looked beautiful! Gajeel wanted to see more though, he pushed her to the wall. – Oh no, don't even think, not tonight!  
\- But…  
\- No buts, let's go down…

Ok, so not tonight, but maybe in a near future? She loved him, the same way he loved her, so maybe they weren't so hopeless after all.  
Gajeel button his pants, and help her adjusted her dress, but her hair was so hopeless, so she just tightened her head band to take her bangs off her face.

They were both blushing when they came down the stairs, but nobody notice. Everybody had their eyes on Katrina, who was being shaken by Gildarts.  
Gajeel sensed his sister distressed and ran to her.  
\- Kat! Snap out of it! Tell me what's wrong…  
She didn't answer him, which made him more concern.

Katrina said she needed air, and wanted to go alone to catch some air. He didn't wanted her to be alone, but after seeing the look on Levy's face he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

If he hadn't been so absorbed in Levy's sense and looks, he probably had took notice much sooner, but he could smell one of those Saber fuckers outside. If Gildarts hadn't intervening, he probably had beaten the guy into a pulp. But the S-Class mage was threating enough for the moment. Gajeel slid his arm over Levy's shoulders, and after instruct Lily to take Kat home, decided to escort the little blunette to her dorms in Fairy Hills.

**So, my loves, this story is very near the end! A couple of chapters to go =)  
Review my darlings! Tell me your opinion about this chapter, and the lime!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**ritocas503**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Training camp**

This was the worst idea Lily ever had! And he had found a way to get banned from Extalia, so that was saying a lot. When he suggested Katrina came with them during their training for the GMG, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. They were like ten years-old brats butting heads all the time.

Lily sighed, for the millionth time that day.  
\- Children – he started in his chibi form – Guys come on! Just shut up for five minutes will you?  
They didn't listen, they just kept picking at each other. Gajeel was calling Kat rusty, Katrina was explaining that only iron can rust.  
Lily had enough, he changed to his battle form, picked both of them by the back of their shirts and shove them into a couple of huge rocks near the waterfalls where they were training.

\- Lily, what the fuck? – Gajeel whined.  
\- Ouch Lily, I'm still healing! – Katrina whimpered.  
\- My head is also in need of healing because the two of you are giving me the biggest headache I ever head. – The former soldier pinched the bridge of his nose.  
\- Sorry Lily – Kat murmured sheepishly. Gajeel only grunted his apology.

\- Now Katrina…  
\- Kat is fine.  
\- Katrina is your name, and I am going to use that – she shushed – As I was saying, I know how your brother fights, I want to see you fight. So, you don't mind sparring with me?  
\- Sure!  
Gajeel started to stand up.  
\- You – Lily said – sit down and stay there – he commanded. The Dragon Slayer growled as being treated like a kid.  
\- Fine. – he muttered.

Katrina stoop up and faced the exceed, touching her nape's piercings, she transmuted two swords a little longer than usual, because let's face it, Lily's Musica sword is the biggest sword she ever seen. They circle each other, Kat jumped first, she was quicker than Gajeel. She delivered much more hits per minute than Gajeel, and no less powerful. She transmuted her swords into just one same size as Musica, and with Lily heavily panted, she prepared to give the final blow.

Using the rock behind her to add some propulsion, she swung forward, twisting her body mid-air and hit Lily so hard, the exceed was sent flying, colliding with several trees in the process. Then a flying screw hit her temple, and Katrina lost her focus.  
\- What the fuck you're doing kid? We're just training… you didn't have to go so hard on him!  
Katrina finally woke up from her trance, her eyes focused on her brother trying to process his words.  
\- Kid, you okay? – Not trusting her voice, she just nodded in return – Stay here, I'm going to find Lily.

Katrina didn't know what had happened, she was just training, why she took all her rage at poor Lily was a mystery. In fact, why was she so angry? Everything would be okay, right? At the end of the GMG, they had promised, they would be mates. So why was she so angry?  
Gajeel appeared behind the trees, carrying a unconscious chibi Lily in his arms.  
\- Oh Mavis! Is he okay?  
\- Yah, he's just a little numb, he'll be fine after a few hours resting.

Gajeel placed Lily in his sleeping bag gently, and turned to Katrina.  
\- What the fuck happened kid?  
\- I don't know, I got excited I guess.  
\- That was not you getting excited… That was you getting mad. Lily didn't do anything to you.  
\- I know, I know, I'll apologise as soon as he wakes up.  
\- It's because that idiot ate of yours, isn't it?  
\- Leave him out of this!  
\- You just beat the shit out of my partner because you're angry at your boyfriend.

Katrina's vision turned red, a fury began to spread through her body, she began to shake, she fisted her hands to control the tremors. Kat closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. She sat down, knees close to her chest. She didn't realize she was crying till Gajeel came close and wiped her tears. That moment she made a decision.

\- Tell me how you met Levy… -Katrina whispered.  
\- No.  
\- Gajeel-nii, tell me please… Show me…  
\- No.  
-Why?  
\- You'll hate me.  
\- I hate you right now… And Levy-chan told me you're a different person from when it happen…

\- What did she tell you? – Gajeel could feel the guilt close in again, inside his chest.  
\- Nothing, she told me to ask you.  
He caught her hand and slowly let her touch his face. Katrina took another deep breath and focused in her brother's thoughts and memories.

The original guild building destroyed, with Iron clubs all across the walls, the conversation between Gajeel and Jose, his evil plan. The ambush on Shadow Gear.  
Jet and Droy falling down. Levy screaming, calling him a monster, his laugh, all the blood across their bodies. Gajeel painting the Phantom Lord symbol after pinned them on the tree.

Katrina brusquely took her hand away. Her eyes were bulging out of her skull, she was so shocked, she didn't have the words, she opened her mouth and closed it again.  
\- See? Now you hate me too… - Gajeel sat beside in the exact same position she was.  
\- She doesn't hate, you know? She loves you. After all you did, she still found a way to fall in love with you. You're such a hypocrite Nii-chan.  
\- Why is that?  
\- What Rogue did to me wasn't his fault, first we were protecting Frosch, our exceed, then the darkness possessed him. What you did to Levy was your own doing, your own will. So… What gives you the right to say I can't mate with Rogue because of what happened?

Gajeel stayed silent, his vision glassy probably focusing on something inside his head so Katrina continued.  
\- I spent a lot of time alone to conclude that I don't want that forever. Nobody wants to be alone Nii-chan. And our dragon bonds are so powerful, you really shouldn't underestimate them. – She began twisting her new ring around her finger for comfort.  
\- What if it happens again?  
\- Did you hurt her since that time? On purpose?  
\- Never.  
\- That's your answer. You know mates can't hurt each other once the claim is made. Why are you so against him?

He threw his arm over her shoulders, and pulled her, so Katrina was resting her head on his lap. He turned his hand into scales and began to fondle her hair.  
\- You're my baby sister Kat. I left you twice, and that just adds to my pile of regrets. I don't want you to get hurt again. So, even if I accept him, can I least do my big brother part and kick his ass at the Games?  
\- I wouldn't have any other way! – She smiled at him, feeling a little peace. Another thought assaulted her. – I'm not participating in the Games, my back still hurt a lot, I know I'll be better in three months, but I don't want to risk have to fight against him.  
\- I understand that… He looked like he was thinking of something happy, because his lips twisted a little upwards in the corners.

\- Nii-chan, where did you and Levy disappeared to during the party?  
He blushed all the way from his neck to his ears, and Katrina regretted to use her telepathy in that moment.  
\- Oh… I did not need to know that! Gross… But I'm glad you guys finally accept one another as potential mates.  
\- Stay the fuck out my head Kat! You're invading her privacy as well!  
\- Oh look at him, protecting the honour of his princess!  
"_She is not a princess, she's an angel!"_  
\- Awwwwww, you're so in love! I'm proud of you!

**Guys, I'm sorry this week's chapter is a little small, but I need these two to get on good terms before the Games =)  
Thank you for all your reviews! I'll make this story a little longer than I originally intended, because you guys are too awesome!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**ritocas503**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I just moved to the beautiful England! So till I get settled my chapters will probably take a little while to update! I apologize in advance! Be patient with me guys! I love you all! Thanks for the follows! And for the awesome reviews, you guys make me day shine so much brighter!  
I do not own Fairy Tail! Part of this chapter is taken directly from the manga! Mashima, now that you acknowledged Rboz-kun art, please make Gajevy canon! You're killing us!**

**For last, but no less important, this chapter is dedicated to Tonystark115, thanks for being there when I needed someone to talk =) **

As soon as the GMG began, Katrina knew it was not going to be fun time. Sure there were friendly guilds like Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, even the drunks from Quatro Cerberus were alright, distasteful but alright. But between the new found rivalry involving Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, and the mystery around Raven Tail, she sensed the Games were going to be trouble.

At the second day, Katrina watched her brother in pain at the Chariot event, no Dragon Slayer should be submitted to such tortured, but all the three who participated were unbelievably stubborn turn down such challenge. Watching the fight between Yukino and Kagura, Kat didn't have to look for long before she found the weird, creepy sadistic grin on Sting's face. How could a guy smile when his nakama was hurting on the ground? Rogue on the other hand looked worried, she knew what he was thinking. Yukino was Saber's newbie, the celestial mage join a few weeks before Katrina left. So, this was probably the way of Jiemma testing the poor soul. When she lost, Kat pitied the girl, she knew what was waiting for her. Ultimate humiliation.

The master had promised her, she wouldn't join the fights at the Games, but he still signed her up as a reserve member, so she was sharing her room with her brother.  
\- Those guys are fucked up… - Gajeel started. She didn't need to read his mind to figure out who he was talking about.  
\- They weren't, but Jiemma messed all of them up, including his own daughter. I wonder why she's not participating.  
\- Don't really care. Where are you going? – he asked when Kat stood up and pulled her black cloak around her shoulders.

\- I'm going to see him. – she stated bluntly.  
\- What? No, you're not. You can get us disqualified!  
\- I'll be extra careful. Don't worry.  
\- Fine, just remind him, he's owing me a fight.  
Katrina let out a fake laugh.  
\- I'm sure he didn't forget that.

Very discreetly, Katrina found her way to the inn Sabertooth members were staying, with a scratch of her silver nail in the ring Rogue gave her, he opened the window, expecting when she jumped through it.  
\- Hey – he smiled softly, reaching her face, to caress her cheek with his knuckles.  
\- Hi – her arms circled his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. A kiss that started sweet and caring, before turning into a needed passionate one.

One tiny snore interrupted them, she chuckled when she realized it came from her favourite exceed, who was lying on the bed.  
\- She's such a baby – Katrina mumbled with a warm feeling spreading in her heart.  
\- She is our baby – Rogue answer her – Our first one at least – he winked at her.  
\- Is that so? – she tease – I missed you…  
\- Want to show me how much? – he grinned mischievous.  
\- The baby is in the bed! I'm not going to do it with Frosch in the bed you pervert!  
\- Fine – he knew better then to argue with her – At least spend the night.  
\- Okay, but behave – she spat him on the shoulder.

Suddenly she remembered poor Yukino and pushed Rogue away.  
\- What happen to Yukino?  
\- Master made her strip, erased her insignia, and kicked her out. – Rogue looked down in shame. He knew he should have done something about the celestial mage, protected her somehow, but like everybody else in Sabertooth he was too afraid of the Master.  
\- Poor girl, Jiemma is a monster. – she turned her back on him, let her face fell, she had been tortured and beat to an inch of her life at a guild she had learned to call home for two years. She kept her dignity but still, she could relate with what Yukino was feeling.  
\- Yeah, I know – he whispered.

He hugged her from behind, reaching up to take her cloak, untied it and folded it, put it by the end of the bed. They lay down, with Frosch in her arms, and Rogue behind her, his arm embracing both of them in comfort protection.  
\- What's wrong Kat? You irradiating tension love…  
\- I know – she sighed – I don't know what's wrong, I have a bad feeling spreading in my gut.  
\- What do you mean? Like something bad is going to happen?  
\- Exactly like that.  
He held her closer, trying to assure her she would be safe, it didn't matter what.

They fell asleep in each other arms, with little Frosch in the middle of them, they were content. Then, an explosion woke them up. Fire erupted from the windows.  
\- It's Natsu! – she stated.  
\- Shit! I need to wake up Sting, that guy sleeps through anything! Frosch, baby, wake up! Kat, you should go back to your inn. – She was startled by the last part. Natsu didn't attack people randomly, so maybe Yukino reached out to the other Celestial Mage in the competition, and the Fire Dragon Slayer was nearby as always.  
\- Will you be okay? – she asked.  
\- I'm sure Natsu-san has a purpose here. But don't worry about me, and I'll keep her safe!  
\- Okay, be careful.  
They said goodbye, with a quick peck on the lips, as she jumped out the window, he left through the door, with Frosch flying behind him.

After the third day, and the mess with Raven Tail, Fairy Tail teams were disbanded and converted into one. Opportunity for a fight between her brother and boyfriend hadn't presented itself, and she could feel both of them getting on edge because of that.

When the teams for the battle round were announced, her heart sunk, she felt weak on the knees, and Levy was there to help her sit.  
\- It's going to be okay – the little blunette say – they just have too much testosterone to spare. They need to let it out of their systems.  
\- All of them have a tendency to overdo it Levy-chan!  
\- Just have a little faith.

How someone could asked her that? She was about to see her brother and soulmate clash like there was no tomorrow! Dragons don't have half fights, they have full scale wars, and it was the same with their Dragon Slayers. She began to feel dizzy, and the crowd started to hold their breaths. The arena was silent, just waiting for the fight, the tension was palpable. Her vision became blurry. The Master forbade her to use her telepathy during the fights so she couldn't reach any of them.

The fight looked balanced enough, she shivered when Rogue and Sting activated their Drives, she didn't like that side of Rogue, the darkness was too close to his heart when he was like that. She got worried when the ground collapsed under their feet, see? Overdoing it again!  
Bunch of idiots, all four of them!  
Then she watched Natsu send her brother along the rail, and winning the bloody fight two to one! He was a force of nature!

Now, she feared for Rogue, Jiemma wasn't forgiving but they were his triumph cards, so she hoped he wouldn't came too strong on them. She could care less for Sting, but even that idiot didn't deserve the humiliation.

When she arrived to the infirmary, Rufus was standing at the door.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- Get out of my way Rufus!  
\- You can't go in there – he stated too calm for Katrina's nerves.  
\- Kat, came in! – Rogue's voice coming from the other side of the door – Rufus, let her pass you idiot!  
The Memory mage just huffed like an annoyed cat and stepped out of the way.  
\- Ryos… Oh Mavis, how bad is it? – he had bandages all around.  
\- Not as bad as it looks, I guarantee it…  
\- Stupid! – she poked his forehead.  
\- Kat, can you take Frosch to your inn tonight?  
\- Of course. Will you be okay?

She sat at the edge of his bed and laced her fingers with his, worry wasn't enough word to establish how concern for his safety Katrina was.  
\- As long as you two are okay, I'll be fine. If you stay with Fairy Tail and Frosch, I know your brother will not let anything happen to both of you.

Katrina didn't get word from Rogue that night, she was hoping he would be fine, but at the same time she was not going to be stupid enough to go to their inn to know what exactly had happen.  
Fairy Tail was in a commotion, Lucy had been taken, and Natsu revoked his place at the final battle to set her free. So today was the day, today was the day they finally would fight against each other. It was not going to be pretty and for that she was prepared.

She and Levy were standing at the front of the balcony, Katrina with Frosch in her arms, Levy holding to her arm tightly. Their Dragon Slayers had murderous intent in their eyes, and both women were holding their breaths.  
\- They are going to kill one another… - Katrina whispered.  
\- You need to trust Gajeel.  
\- That's why you're shaking like a green leave to the wind? Because you're trusting Gajeel?  
\- You both need to have a little faith in your beloveds – First Master Mavis said calmly, feeling their unease.

Then the fight started, Gajeel clearly having the upper hand, but Katrina knew Rogue wasn't fight with all of his power. The feeling in her gut became stronger, like an anchor, pulling her down. She fell to her knees, dragging Levy and Frosch with her.  
\- Kat-chan are you okay? – the others members of Fairy Tail started surrounding her. Master Mavis was the first to speak.  
\- There is an evil around that boy.  
Katrina began to sob…  
\- It's the shadow! The darkness in his heart… those are the shadows that nearly kill me, not Ryos.

Immediately the odds turned, and Rogue was beating Gajeel senseless.  
\- Who's that? – Frosch asked – Mama, where's Rogue?  
\- It will be okay, he'll come back to us, don't worry baby! – Katrina hugged the exceed against her chest. She didn't want her to see Rogue in such state. She was hoping that Rogue would come back, for both their sakes.

She heard Rogue provoking Gajeel, before chocking him in the air. Levy, who was just trembling till that moment, was shaking in anger, ripping her hands against the edge of the balcony.  
\- STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM! – the little blunette screamed to the top of her lungs.  
Frosch began twitching in Kat's embrace, till she got herself lose.  
\- FROSCH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! IT'S NOT SAFE! COME BACK! FROSCH! – but the exceed was already flying down the hall, in the arena's direction.

Gajeel was on the ground, apparently beaten, with the shadows all around him. The idiot decided to eat Rogue's shadows, getting two aspects, therefore becoming Iron-Shadow Dragon.  
The odds turned again, with the older Dragon Slayer delivering blows at a relentless rhythm, giving Ryos no chance to fight back. The fight turn into a duel between shadows, that only Katrina was able to see thanks to her Dragon senses.  
**_Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!  
_**The huge energy beam spread across the arena, and for the first time since the match began, a weight was lifted from Katrina's chest.

But Rogue was on the ground, and the Silver Dragon Slayer feared for her mate's life, he was beaten, he was bruised, death could had come for him at that moment, but it didn't. Gajeel stepped closer looking down, reacting at something, when Frosch step in front of Rogue, arms open begging him to stop beating her papa.  
The great Kurogane mumbled some words and turn his back to find another target.

When the battle came to an end, Fairy Tail was proclaimed the Number One Guild in Fiore!  
Lots of beer was drank in celebration that night, Katrina was calmly sipping through her mug, when she sensed a shadow at her feet. Discretely she fled the commotion, and went up to her room, the shadow still leeching at her legs, as soon as she close the door, the shadow transformed into her bandaged and bruised mate.

The strange, bad feeling, was coming back to her chest, and she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why. Rogue was okay, a little messed up, but he was okay, the shadows were gone. Was it possible they were coming back? She had a worried frown on her face, and when she lifted her gaze to Ryos', his eyes were blank, expressionless, lifeless. She gripped his shoulders, trying to shake him wake. Her gut was right, something terribly wrong was going to happen.  
\- Ryos, what's wrong? Talk to me…  
\- I… I can't…  
\- You can't what?  
\- I can't mate you.

There, right there, her heart sunk to her stomach, her life left her body. Her knees bent, she fell forward, hitting the ground with violence.  
\- Why? – the word felt like nails in her throat, the whisper was forced, it felt like spitting blood. The bile was coming to her mouth and she fell like throwing up.  
\- I didn't beat your brother. The shadows took over, and it didn't make me stronger. I will not be able to protect you. If can't do that, I have no right to claim you as my mate.

She pushed the floor for balance, gripping her knees trying to stand up. All her body was shaking, instincts took over, rage blinded her, her skin was covered in scales, her claws grew out of her nails, with a ripped scream she open her wings. With the back of her hand she slapped him across the face, sending him flying against a wall.  
\- Do I look like a damsel in distress to you? Do I look like I need protection?- her voice sounded deeper than usual, her dragon force was activated - You are a coward Ryos!  
She flew out of the window, when she heard people coming up the stairs.

-What happen here? Boy, explain what are you doing here? – Master Makarov approached Rogue, while Gajeel and Levy looked outside the window.  
\- What did you do to her? – Gajeel growled, grabbing the smaller Dragon Slayer by his collar – Where is she?

**That is all for today loves! I hope it was worth the wait! If not, please complain in the reviews :P Reviews or PMs are was welcomed!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**ritocas503**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hello boys and girls, my beautiful, amazing and awesome followers, also new readers out there!  
Sorry I didn't updated sooner, like I said, just moved to England, still get used to the stuff around here! But enough of that.  
Tonystark115 thanks for all the help with the spells!  
Also this story is also available on A3O =)**

**Warning: violence in this chapter people… Not to explicit, but a little. Be aware!**

Chaos. Complete chaos. That was what she heard. She had been hidden in a cave near Crocus since the fight with Rogue. She was exhausted, marks of her claws and wings could be seen all around the rocks, she began to calm down after a few hours, but she didn't reabsorb her wings or her scales.  
Katrina was seated by the entrance of the cave, with her knees against her chest, using her wings as a cocoon.

When the flashes and energy beams started she assumed it was just celebratory fireworks. But then she listened carefully. Screams. Panic. Agony. Pain. Roars. She opened her wings and stood up. Huge shadows, enormous forms could be seen in the sky. Dragons.

Suddenly the anger and fury left her, replaced by fear and concern. Her family, her nakama, everyone was in danger.  
A stabbing pain pierced her heart, she felt forward hitting with her knees in the gravel. Rogue was in danger. Even if he was being a stubborn idiot at the moment, he was still her mate, and she knew she was not going to survive if the fool died.  
With her mind set to find her loved ones, she stretched her wings as high as they went and clap them. Seven dragons were spreading an armageddon around the capital city, she couldn't find anyone she was looking for, she decided to narrow the search area with her telepathy.

The dragons' voices were really loud in her mind, she felt dizzy for a second. But they were not who she was looking for, so she concentrated a little more. One by one she found them, she heard Wendy, the tiny Dragon Slayer was near Laxus, Cobra who heard her first and just acknowledged her before getting back into the fight, Natsu who was acting on instinct, his mind was connected with a Fire Dragon, named Atlas Flame, Sting and Rogue were together. Her first thought was flying to help the Twin Dragons, but then she heard her brother groaned in pain and chose aid him first.

Gajeel was on the ground, after taking a pretty bad hit on his ribs, his breathing was irregular, and his vision was blurry and unfocused. He spat some blood on the dirt, trying to gain some balance, when his sister landed beside him.  
\- GAJEEL! Are you okay? – she asked.  
\- Do I look okay Kat? Just distract this asshole for a bit!  
\- Okay!

Katrina shot in the air, flying to face the dragon head to head.  
\- I've seen mice bigger than you! – the Dragon roared.  
\- Mice don't fly you idiot!  
\- Oh, you're a spitfire! I like a good fight!

**_SILVER DRAGON'S ROAR_**

\- That tickles! – the Dragon said in his baritone voice, chuckling.  
Katrina try to reach his mind, the beast's mind, but something else was blocking it. Magic. Something evil, something dark, something Katrina could recognize anywhere.

The Shadows.

Before she could react to the new piece of information, the dragon's roar hit and she was sent to the ground, hard and fast, landing beside Gajeel.  
\- Someone is controlling them!  
\- The guy Natsu is fighting, go, help the idiot! I take care of this trash.  
She kneeled beside her brother to help him get up.  
\- Don't die on me Nii-chan, ok?  
\- Kid, I'm gonna kick this pseudo dragon's ass, and then I'm gonna mate the shit out of Shrimp!  
\- You better!

She flew, searching for Natsu. She passed above the Twin Dragons, Rogue and Sting were fighting two dragons back to back. Ryos looked fine, a little shaken up, but he was okay. She try to find some reassurance in that fact.

Natsu was on Atlas Flame's back, fighting against someone in a metal dragon. She dodged to not get hit by one of Natsu's attacks.  
\- Kat, get out of here! – Natsu screamed. His eyes, he looked like he was hiding something. _"She can't see him."_  
\- What? Natsu, let me help! That person is controlling the dragons! – she screamed as loud as she could, trying to reasoning with him.  
_"Kat? Katrina?"_

She knew that voice, it was a little different of the one soft and caring that she grew accustomed, but it was his. She turned to face the person who was clearly responsible for the calamity in front of them. Katrina was not prepared to see it.  
It was Rogue, the love of her life. No, a shadow of him, a piece of shattered glass, a poor reflexion.  
\- Ryos?  
She retracted her wings, her scaled body touched the back of the massive metal dragon.

He froze, his hair was longer, half white, half black, with braids and metal rings. Half of his face was hidden, the other side of his face had a black tattoo from his forehead till his jawline. His eyes were unfocused for a bit, some kind of indecision cross his eyes, but determination took part of his features.  
\- Katrina? – he took a step in her direction and she took a step back.  
\- Who are you? What are you? – she was terrified of the answer.  
\- It's me Kat-chin, Ryos.

He took another step and she didn't move, he rose his hand to reach her face, his knuckles grazed her cheek, and she leaned into the touch momentarily, enough to realize that this person whoever he was, was not Ryos, her mate.  
\- No, you are not. Ryos is right there fighting a fucking dragon – she pointed in the general direction of the twin dragons – Because for some reason you brought dragons to this world.  
She slapped his hand away, like he was made of a burning metal.  
\- I never thought I would see you again. – He stated calmly.  
\- I'll ask again, who are you? You are not Rogue! You don't even smell like him!  
She looked to his neck, there was no biting mark, no mating bond.

\- It's true. I am a little different, but seven years in a world of despair, and the pain of losing a mate will do that to anyone. You died on me Kat.  
Confusion possessed her, his words not registering in her brain, she reactivated her scale mode and jumped forward, starting to land punch after punch. Every time he tried to speak, she would just hit him again, sucking the air out of him. Her wings helped, adding propulsion to the hits. However, for some reason, he was not fight back.  
\- Don't make me fight you! – he growled at her.  
\- You're hurting my mate, my family, my nakama! Even these dragons! You're controlling them! I'll fight you to protect the ones I love!

**_SILVER DRAGON'S HARD FIST_**

A violet magic circle appeared in front of her, she run through, he was sent flying across the night sky.  
\- NATSU! DEAL WITH THE DRAGON! I'll take care of him!  
\- Gotcha! I'm all fired up!

He was lying on the ground, arms and legs spread open, the hair tie he had, got lost, his hair was loose and now she could his entire face.  
His other half was grey, he was blind from his right eye, with a pink weird looking scar replacing his eye ball.  
\- I need these dragons to save the world from Acnologia and became the Dragon King! I can stop your death!  
\- You are destroying the world you idiot! And I'm gonna stop you!  
\- Is that how you want to face it? Fine! – it wasn't his voice anymore, it was the shadows talking.

**_SILVER DRAGON'S SWORD _**There was no time to transmute he swords, she just use her body, like her brother.  
**_SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH_** He was powerful, it took all her might to face the attack, her feet were dragged through the dirt.

**_WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S ROUGH SILK_**  
Katrina was targeted with a multitude of piercing thin beams of light and shadow.

"_White Shadow? Two aspects…"  
_\- That's right my love! I kill Sting and absorb his magic – There was a dark aura around him, half his body was surrounded by shadows, the other with bright white light. Katrina was trying to catch her breath, she deactivated her scale mode to save up her magic.  
\- You killed Sting? Why? He was your best friend! I hate him, but you always loved him like a brother!  
\- He sent us on the mission where you got killed!  
\- I don't care! My Rogue is not a murder! You are a monster!  
She took support in the wreckage and shot up in the sky's direction, using her wings she turned her body upside down, arms stretched.

**_LUMINOUS DEMON: SILVER BLAST_**

Silver spikes flew from her palms, in every direction, but the shockwave alone was enough to pin him to the ground.  
\- I'LL PROTECT EVERYONE! – Katrina screamed – Even if I have to kill you. I'm not gonna let you steal everyone future!  
He turned into shadows, and hit her in the gut mid-air, she cough blood onto the debris.

Her breathing was erratic, she was sure to have at least two cracked ribs, she was bleeding from her forehead, she stayed on her knees, trying to regain some strength. Thanks to the blood dripping from her face, her rings were activated so she was healing, but healing magic worked slow, it took a lot of time, so she knew she couldn't wait forever.  
She tried to buy sometime.  
\- And Frosch? What happened to her?  
That seemed to do the trick, he stop for a bit.

\- She dies in the same day as you. We three went on a mission, we were attacked by a Dark Guild, they caught Frosch first before any of us could react and broke her little neck. You screamed and dived against them. A poison blade impales you. It pierced through your heart, you died in my arms. I couldn't protect you or her. I couldn't protect anyone. I failed. Although you weren't my mate, the pain of lose you both nearly killed me. I allowed the shadows to take over.  
\- So… Let me see if I understood… You decided to destroy our past to secure your future?! I won't allow it! I'LL CHANGE THE FUTURE!

She flew with every fiber of her being, clasping her hands together, a huge silvered hammer. She dived, closing her wings like an eagle descending on its prey, she started spinning around herself to increase her speed. And so the final blow was delivered, hitting right in the chest.

**_LUMINOUS DEMON: HAMMER OF THE GODDESS_**

Huge blast of light involved them, blind him, his back landed on the ground with a tump sound, arms open, a defeated expression on his face. With a pained scream, she reabsorbed her wings and kneeled beside. She passed her arm below his shoulders and pulled him to a seated position, from a distance they probably looked lovers in a sweet embrace. She leaned down, with her lips against his ear.  
\- You're trying to kill the past to ensure to future, but my Rogue, my Ryos is alive now and so is Frosch. They are loving and caring, and I'll protect them with my life. Always and forever.

Then he felt a cold pain in his chest, he looked down: her hand, transmuted into a sharped blade stabbed across his heart. He chocked, but a small smile found its place in his lips.  
\- I missed your smell! – he mumbled, taking a whiff of her scent – A year from now, don't let me take that mission. Remember.  
\- I will! – She promised. He closed his eyes, and his expression turned into a soft peaceful one.

She heard an explosion, and his body started to vanish, she looked around, all the dragons were disappearing as well. It was over. They won. The future was saved.  
Then why her heart ached so much? Why she could feel the tears burning, stinging in her eyes? She blinked, they fell down… She screamed her pain into the heavens.  
She felt weak, drained, broken. She crawled into a ball and lay down in the dirt. Natsu was the one to find her.  
\- Kat, you're okay? What happened?  
Not having the will to speak, she just show him everything in a fast speed in his mind.  
\- I know how you feel, Future Lucy died on my arms as well. We'll be okay Kat, you'll see. – he showed his best grin and she couldn't help but to smile through the pain.

Katrina was wrapped in bandages like every other mage. The Dragon Slayers were especially in bad shape, all of them were in a sour mood, none of them was able to beat a dragon.  
\- Are you okay Kid? – Gajeel asked Katrina, his arm hooked protectively around Levy's waist, while she bandaged his other arm.  
\- Let her Metalhead! She fought against the hardest enemy and unlike us, she was able to defeat him. – Natsu intervened.  
\- What is he talking about? – Gajeel asked. Still unable to find her voice, she just touch his face and show him everything too.  
"_I need to be alone" _She add, he just nodded.

**That's it for today my loves! If you find hard to understand something just leave a review or PM me =)  
AN: the -chin nickname, cames from Murasakibara in Kuroko no Basket, I'm completely in love with said character and just found out he and Rogue are voice by the same Japanese actor ;) **

**Hugs and kisses**

**ritocas503**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Sorry for how long this chapter took!**

Nobody had bothered her, for a few days. Everybody was still recovering, physically and mentally. Gajeel came to check on her, at least once a day, but she just answered with low grunts.

Katrina felt a little numb about everything, she had mixed feelings about the death of Future Rogue. At the time, she just wanted to protect everyone, her mate, her family, her nakama, but somehow she couldn't shake this feeling that she had killed Rogue, her mate. That idea made the bile came to her mouth again. She ran to the bathroom, her stomach contents running down the toilet for the third time that day; anxiety did that to her.

**Knock knock knock**

She looked at the clock. Noon sharp. Same time for the past three days. She quickly washed her mouth, and went to the door, forehead touching the hard wood, her hand stood on the doorknob, frozen.

\- You know I can smell you right? You are not going to open?  
She breathed against the hard surface, her legs were shaking, and her heart was beating like a bass drum in her chest. She turn around, leaning her back into the wood, and sliding down, till she hit the floor, and hugged her knees to her chest.

Without intent, Rogue mimicked her position on the other side of the door, he pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed, but instantly regretting it. He let out a hiss of pain.  
\- Fuck! – he cursed between his teeth.  
\- What's wrong? – she asked quickly, as a reflex motion.  
\- I touched my nose - he calmly said – It still hurts, the doctor lady said it's going to leave a scar – he took a quick intake of breath surprised, realizing it was the first time in days he heard her voice. He chuckled softly – So, you still speak…

\- Yeah – the corners of her mouth twisting up a bit, in a little smile – Porlyusica says if I ever scream like that ever again, I'm gonna do some permanent damage on my vocal cords – Her throat was still very sore, her voice sounded hoarse and husky.  
He cringed slightly when she said "permanent damage", but he couldn't stop thinking how sexy her voice still sounded in his ears.  
They stayed in silence for a few minutes, till Rogue found the strength to say the words he had come to say.  
\- Natsu-san told me everything. - he whispered, sure she would hear.

Her breathing became more erratic, like her lungs were fighting against the intake of air, the clutch feeling in her chest just tightened its grip. Her vision became blurry, her body was giving up, and she didn't try to put up a good fight.  
Rogue could hear her body reaction to his words, he clenched his fists, and commanded  
\- Kat, open the door, or I'll get in anyway.  
She chocked out a sob, her nails buried deep in the skin of her hands.  
\- Porlyusica forbade everyone to use magic!  
\- Then open the fucking the door! – He punched the door in despair, standing up and grabbed the doorknob.

She didn't move, she was trying to keep the tears in, she shut her eyes, the little drops began to fall from her eyelids, slowly down her cheeks.  
\- Oh fuck this – he muttered and before she could process what was happening, his shadow passed below the door, and his body took form right in front of her. He, gently, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into his lap, she fell against his chest and all the pent up emotion came crushing down on both of them.

He hold her, using his upper body to support her, one hand in the small of her back, the other trying to cup her cheek, to turn her face to him, but she didn't allow that to happen. She just buried her face deeper in the crook of his neck, tears streaming down her face, her cries being muffled by his cape.  
-Shh… shh… You're going to be okay… Everything is going to be okay… I promise… I'll never let anything bad happen to you… Shh…  
He kept mumbling soothing words into her ears, rubbing her back up and down till she melted completely into his embrace.  
\- I'm so s-s-s-sorry… I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry…  
\- Shh… Breathe… You have nothing to be sorry about… Shh…

He reached the straps of his cape and took it off, and put it around Katrina's shivering figure. He passed an arm behind her knees, and put another on her back, carrying her to the bed, bridal style. Her sobs turned into a heavy breathing, calm and steady. He continued to rock her in his arms, like a baby, her eyelids turned heavy, and she felt in a deep sleep for the first time since the dragons appeared.

There was a knock on the door, to which Rogue quickly answer with a whispered "Come in". The Iron Dragon Slayer stopped in his tracks after open the door and face the scene in front of him.  
\- The fuck you're doing here? I told you I don't want you near her after what happened! – He snarl, keeping his voice low enough to not wake her, but loud enough for Rogue to detect the venom in his words.  
Gajeel approached the bed, prepared to take Katrina from the Shadow Dragon's arms. The woman snaked her arms around Rogue's torso, and he squeezed her a little more in return, growling protectively, showing his elongated fangs to her brother.

\- Don't you dare take her away from me! I won't let you! I'll kill you! I'm sick everybody trying to stay between us… She is my mate, and as soon she's back on her feet we're going to do the ceremony! So get used to it Gajeel, I know she doesn't want you to get hurt, but you are seriously testing my patience! – Rogue was fuming with rage and anger, when Natsu told him what had happen, Gajeel had ask him, no… He had demanded that he stayed away from Katrina, forever. As if! – And you don't have a mate that needs you right now? Go to her, and stay the hell away from us for the time being. Kat needs to sleep, so leave.  
Gajeel took a step back, not expecting such a strong reaction from the Shadow Dragon, especially after kicking his ass in front of the entire Fiore population at the GMG. But he guessed it was the power of the eminent mating bond that was so close to happen.  
\- Don't get cocky pretty boy, I will have no problem in killing you if you come close to become that person. –And with that he left the couple alone, secretly happy that finally Kat was sleeping so peacefully.

Katrina began to stir in her slumber, her body felt stiff; she probably had slept for way too many hours. But the tiredness of the battle finally left her. She realized that she was too warm, she was wrapped in some black sheet? No, it wasn't a sheet… The fabric wasn't right, she took a sniff, immediately recognizing the scent. It was Rogue's cape. She slowly opened her eyes, to find those gorgeous ruby orbs staring right back at her.  
\- Hey beautiful… - he whispered nuzzling her hair, before laying a soft kiss in her forehead.  
\- Hi… - she felt a little dizzy with his proximity – Sorry I kept you away – she mumbled sheepishly.  
She understood at that moment how wrong it was of her to keep him at a distance, he was the only one who could help her move forward after the last week events.  
\- It's okay love – she couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks, when she heard the pet name – It's all in the past now, I promise I'm gonna keep the future safe! But for now, how about a bath?  
\- I would like that. – She nod against his shoulder.

He helped her get inside the hot watered bathtub, and discarded his own clothes to join her. Rogue settled behind her, and took a wash cloth and soap, and began gently scrubbing her back, noticing that her scars from 3 months ago were faded, but new ones had taken their place, he traced each one, with the most care he could master.  
\- How bad do they look? - she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious about it.  
\- They make you look like a warrior, which it's not a bad thing Kat. – he began kiss all the ones he could reached in that position, with gentle and caring caresses.  
\- Yeah, your nose makes you look like a badass as well –she teased, pulling him to a sweet and chaste kiss.

They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the peace and quiet, in a sweet embrace.  
\- The king is going to host a ball for all the wizards… - he started.  
\- Really? He never open the palace doors for wizards, he didn't trust them.  
\- Well, I think that saving the continent worked in our favour here.  
\- Probably – both chuckled at the observation.  
\- So… - he looked down, not wanting to looked her in the eyes, a shy blush finding its way to his neck and ears, she turned her head a little, suspicious – Do you want to be my date to the ball?

Laugh… A genuine loud laugh erupted from her gut, echoing through the room, Mavis, it felt so good to be able to laugh freely again.  
\- Are you seriously asking me that? – she grabbed his face between her hands – Forgetting the fact that you are my fateful mate… How long have you been my boyfriend? – when he didn't answered – I asked you a question Ryos.  
\- Two and half years.  
\- Right… One would assume that would be obvious we are going together to the ball, even if my idiot brother says otherwise. I don't even have to read your mind to know that's what you are thinking right now.  
\- Yeah, he's going to be a pain in the ass…  
\- Don't worry, that's why I'm counting on Levy-chan to help us! – she winked at him.  
\- You really think she can help?  
\- Never underestimate the power of a mating bond… Theirs is close to happen, I can feel it! When is the ball?  
\- Tomorrow night!  
\- Okay! Then can you spend the night with me, please?  
\- I thought you never ask! – he grinned, a rare occurrence with the Shadow Dragon, but he was just too happy that Kat was getting back to her old self.  
\- Where is Frosch?  
\- She is with the other exceeds.

That night they just cuddle in the queen sized bed, the king had offered the extra rooms in the palace for the mages to stay while they recovered from the fight against the dragons, most mages had to share rooms, but each dragon slayer had its own room. The room was a little suite: a bedroom with a bed which could easily fit three people in it, with a canopy with see through red silk fabric, make the bed feel much more inviting and sexy; a bathroom with a marble bathtub, big enough for two people; and a small living room, with a loveseat, a couch, and a tea table.

The next morning, a shy knock woke both of them. Katrina stood up, too fast, instantly feeling dizzy.  
\- Yes? – she answered the door, with a whit sheet involving her naked body. Her favourite blunette was on the other side, with what it looked like a dress in her hands.  
\- Kat-chan, Mira asked me to bring you this! – Levy blushed when she realized the state of undressed Katrina had. –Should I came back later?  
\- No, come in, just give me a second will you?  
Katrina rushed to the bedroom, pulling a long dress over her head. She leaned over Rogue sleeping figure, and gently kiss him wake.  
\- Hey gorgeous… - she planted a soft kiss in his lips, he just took the opportunity to place his arm on her back and pull her onto the bed again. – No, stop… Levy-chan is in the living room, so please don't come out flashing your junk alright? – she grinned mischievous.  
\- That only happened once, and Sting hardly counts! – he stated matter of factly.

Katrina went back to the living room, where the tiny fairy waited, fidgeting a lot against the loveseat.  
\- Are you alright Levy-chan? You don't look so good…  
\- I'm just anxious about the ball, that's all…  
\- Why? – she was not telling everything, and Katrina could tell.  
\- Gajeel said he want to ask me something at the ball…  
Katrina laugh, she had to, the situation was to hilarious.  
\- And why are so worried about it?  
\- What if doesn't want to be with me anymore? It's not like we're together in the first place, but what if he found his mate here in the Games? There were a lot of powerful female mages around here? What if… - She said it all in one go, running out of breath really fast.  
\- Levy, breathe… You're overthinking things… We are dragons, we don't sugar coat things. If he didn't want to be with you, he would already told you. Trust me. He probably wants to ask something really important, so I'm going to ask you something first… Please Levy-chan, don't break my brother's heart.  
The blunette stopped for a second with a thoughtful expression, but it quickly turned into a determined one.  
\- I won't Kat-chan. I promise.  
\- Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

Levy left shortly after, she had brought the most beautiful dress Katrina had ever seen, the bust consisted in a strapless corset with a sweetheart neckline, blood red, with a silver embroidered, the back had silver lace straps to tie the corset, along her spine; the skirt was made of multiple layers of black, red and grey tulle fabric, it was long, it would probably hide her feet. The dress came with simple black flat shoes, she silently thanked Mira for that; and silky black fingerless elbow high gloves. (AN: I'm going for a gothic look here, work with me guys)

\- Is that your dress? – Rogue asked, he was at the bedroom door, drying his hair with a towel, another one wrap around his waist. She was lost admiring her new dress that she didn't even listen the water of the bath running.  
\- Do you like it? – she asked with a glint of naughtiness in her eyes.  
\- I love it, we are going to match. My suit is blood red as well.  
\- Good, did you took a shower without me? – she put her hand on her chest, with a mocking hurt look in her eyes. – I'm hurt Ryos!  
\- I took a very cold shower, because you took too long talking with Levy-san.  
She slap him in the arm.  
\- How rude of you! – she tried to look offended, but it didn't work too well because Rogue just jump on top of her, he began to kiss the life out of her.

\- Stop! You have to leave, I need to get ready for the ball! – she said when they stop for air.  
\- Fine, fine, but remember what we promise three months ago? – he questioned in a serious tone.  
\- Tonight?  
\- Tonight.

**Hugs and kisses  
ritocas503**


End file.
